No Memory
by Tospringe
Summary: When a teenage-girl looses her memory when saving Ian's life, Ian and Anthony decide to take her in until her memory returns. How will the men cope with the sudden presence of a girl in their lives? No slash.
1. the accident

**A/N Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you'll like it! Please note that this isn't a love-story. I'm sorry if you would like to read that, but I noticed that there were**** barely any smosh-stories ****on here that weren't one, so I decided to write one myself. Also, sorry for any grammar-mistakes**** in here, I'm Dutch, so I'm not an expert in**** the English language, though I do my best! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smosh, or any other objects or corporations**** mentioned in this story, I don't make anything out of this story. This is only written for entertainment purposes. This disclaimer counts for the whole story.**

-o0O0o-

'Do you think she'll make it?' Ian asked.

'I'm not gonna lie to you sir, her head wound looks pretty bad.' the doctor who had just treated the girl replied. 'It's possible for her to wake up with only a concussion, but head wounds can be very treacherous. She may have permanent brain damage, or she may never wake up. We don't know, all we can do now is wait.'

Ian sighed and looked sadly at the girl in the hospital bed. He had suspected something like this, but it was still painful to hear. He may have just met her, but she'd saved his life, and that shaped a bond, even if they'd never talked. And she couldn't die because of him, dammit!

'I trust you want to wait here, in case she wakes up?' the doctor asked.

Ian nodded silently, not trusting his voice after what he'd just heard.

'Than I'll inform you what you must do if she happens to wake up when you're here.'

Ian looked up, surprised and a little bit annoyed. 'Can't I just talk to her, tell her what happened?'

'Of course you can, but take it slowly.' the doctor replied. 'She'll probably be very confused. She won't know where she is, how she got here, and she'll most likely won't remember what happened. You can explain everything, but if she shows signs of memory loss or shock you have to call the nurse immediately by pressing this botton.' he said, pointing to a red button next to the girls bed. 'And please, don't treat her like she's a small child. She may look small, but her actions show of a greater level of maturity than most people her age have. She needs certainty now, and to get that, she needs to be taken seriously.

'I'm sorry mister Hecox, but I have to leave now. I trust you'll do as I say?'

'Of course.' Ian replied. 'Is it alright if my friend comes over too? He doesn't know what happened, and when I tell him he'll probably want to come.'

'Yes, but don't let anyone else in. If the girl happens to wake up, it must be in a serene environment. She absolutely can't stress herself out, that would probably worsen her situation.'

After that, the doctor left Ian alone to his own thoughts. After a couple of minutes of staring at the girl, who seemed so small in the big hospital bed, he decided to call Anthony.

'Hey man, where are you? I've been trying to reach you for hours now, but I never got a hold of you!'

'Yeah, sorry.' Ian replied. 'My phone was on silent mode, didn't notice it I guess.' Ian inhaled deeply, wondering how he was gonna say this. 'Erm, I'm in the hospital.' 'What?! Are you okay?What happened?' 'Don't worry, I'm alright. I was kinda, erm, how do you say this…' Ian hesitated, not sure of how to bring it. 'In what hospital are you? 'Cause I'm leaving, right now.' Anthony said, disrupting Ian's thoughts. 'St Nicholas hospital. I guess I'll tell you what happened when you arrive then. Text me when you're here okay?'

'Yeah, sure. Be there in half an hour.' Anthony replied, most of the worry gone in his voice.

Still, Ian could hear some of it was still present. Probably about how he ended up in the hospital if he was unharmed, Ian mused. Thinking about it, it may as well have been him in that hospital bed, no, it should have been him! How did this happen? Why was it this girl, who he hadn't met before, hell, hadn't even seen before decided to save his life, with great risk of her own? She could have just dialled 911 after he was hit, right? A girl that young shouldn't have had to feel like she should sacrifice herself for someone she hadn't even met. No one should feel that way. She should have had some self-esteem, and should have let him be hit. Than he wouldn't have been in this situation, in which he helplessly looked down on a small girl who'd just saved his life, but was fighting for her life because of it! Why wasn't he just more careful? None of this would have happened if he was...

-o0O0o-

The weather was beautiful. The Californian sun was shining and finally, Ian had some free time. He had been working non-stop to get all the editing done for the latest shows on IanH, AND had to host two YouTube talent shows. After he was finally done, he decided to celebrate his freedom by buying the new Pokemon game, which he had wanted for SO long. Not really taking note of his surroundings, he quickly crossed the street to the game-shop, not wanting to wait any longer than necessary to play the game.

Suddenly, he heard someone shout from behind him: 'Watch out!'

Turning to locate the source of the voice, he saw a car riding right at him, slowing down but by far not enough to avoid hitting him! In shock, Ian could do nothing but stare at the car and brace himself for impact. But that impact never came. Instead, he felt a body hit him from the side, pushing him out of the cars way.

With a loud 'Oomph' Ian hit the pavement. He looked up, dazed, and saw a girl, his saviour he just realised, getting hit by the car instead. Her head hit the pavement hard, and the car stopped just in time to avoid running her over entirely.

Ian was frozen in place. He couldn't do anything but look at the seemingly so small girl, who didn't stand up.

'Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!' A female came running out of the car. 'Call 911!' She screamed.

Finally, Ian broke through his dazed state and reached for his phone.

'Is she alive?' He asked, dread filling him.

'Yes, but only just, her heartbeat is very faint.' The unknown woman answered.

Meanwhile, a crowd had formed around them, distraught shouts coming from it. One woman even started crying. Ian felt like crying too. Here he was, staring at a dying girl who might just die because of him!

As Ian dialled 911, he still couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl. She looked so small, and so helpless. She didn't look like someone who should lie on the street, bleeding to death from a head wound. She looked like someone who should have fun, shopping with her friends!

'911 Emergency, how can I help you?' Ian's thoughts were roughly disturbed by the man's voice at the other end of the line.

'Yes, erm, there was an, erm, accident at NewTownStreet. A girl was, was…' Ian couldn't talk further, afraid that if he'd say out loud what just happened, it would become irreversible. A stupid thought, he knew it, but that didn't stop it from forming in his mind.

'It's okay sir, please just tell me what happened, so I can help.' the man on the other side said friendly.

Ian gathered his courage. He had to say this, he had to solve this for this was his fault! 'Yes, okay. A girl here was hit by a car. She has severe bleeding from an head wound.'

'Okay, I'll send an ambulance. Please wait there. Don't turn the girl around. Put something soft under her head, but make sure you don't touch the wound. Are there any other injuries?' the man asked, quite professional.

'I don't think so,' Ian replied, 'But she could have some bruised or broken ribs or something, that's where the car hit her.' he explained.

'Okay, thank you. An ambulance will be there as fast as possible. Stay put!' With that, the man hung up, and left Ian alone with his thoughts. Walking over to the girl, to put his jacket under her head, he could only hope that the ambulance would arrive in time.

-o0O0o-

**A/N: So, did you like it, did you hate it? Please review, since this is my first story I really need your feedback! Also, my writing would probably improve if you'd give me some constructive criticism****, so it's in your best interest to review!**

**God, I just realised I turned into a review-beggar. I used to hate those writers… Guess I'll have some more understanding for them now…**

**Ps. Does someone now how to add line breaks? I'd really like to use them, but I don't know how.**


	2. The Story

**A/N Hey everyone, here I am again! This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers: Sophie and Mageturtle, thank you both so much! You're amazing. Enjoy!**

-o0O0o-

Buzzzz! Ian was roughly disturbed from his thoughts when a text arrived. It was Anthony's.

'Where are you?' 'In room 327B.' He texted back. 'Be there in a second.' Was his best friend's response.

Ian looked back at the girl who saved him from the car. Her short light brown hair was spread messily over her pillow. He frowned when he thought about Anthony's arrival. What was he going to tell him? What if Anthony hated him, because of what happened? It was his fault after all. No. That was a stupid thought. Anthony would never hate him! They were best friends! Just then, Anthony came barging through the door, a nurse right behind him.

'I told you sir, this is a restricted area!' She shouted at Anthony. 'You can't come in here! I'm so sorry sir.' She said to Ian, just as Anthony shouted is name.

'Ian! Are you alright?' 'Yeah, I'm fine.' Ian answered. He sent the upset looking nurse away. 'It's okay, he's my friend.' The nurse reluctantly left, after shooting one poisonous glare at Anthony, leaving them alone to talk.

'Well?' Anthony asked.

'Well what?'

'What happened? Why are you here in the hospital room of a girl I've never seen before? Why is your arm bruised?' Anthony was about to fire more questions at Ian before he stopped him.

'Relax, relax Anthony! Jeez. But it's a long story.' Ian said, trying to delay the moment of truth.

'Well, just begin at the start then.'

And so Ian did. He told Anthony everything. Here and there he paused for a little, unsure of what to say, and then Anthony would encourage him to go further.

'So, the ambulance arrived, and at first the paramedics wouldn't let me in. But when they saw my arm they decided that they should check that out too and I could come with them.' Ian told Anthony.

'Yeah, how is your arm?' Anthony asked, concern present in his voice.

'It's fine, just a little bruised, nothing serious.' Ian brushed it off. 'So, when we arrived at the hospital they rushed the girl to the ER, and I was told to wait in the waiting room. After about half an hour they told me she was stable, but they weren't sure what would happen to her, because head wounds are very unpredictable. I could go see her. You know the rest of the story.'

'Wow.' Was Anthony's response to the whole story. 'That girl sounds very special. Do we know who she is yet?'

'No. She doesn't have an ID or something on her, and we probably lost her bag in all the excitement. We hope she'll tell us when she wakes up. If she even wakes up.' He added in a small voice.

'Hey, don't worry man. She'll pull through. She must be a very strong person if she'd do such a thing for someone she didn't know. I'm sure she's also strong enough to get through this.' Anthony reassured his friend. Ian just shot another sad look at the girl. How could he say that? We don't know if she will survive. We can only pray.

Anthony noticed his friend's sorrowful look. 'Look Ian, this isn't your fault. Stop beating yourself up over this.'

Ian looked up. 'Of course this is my fault! If I'd just paid a little bit more attention to the road, she wouldn't have had to save me! It's completely my fault!' his shoulders slumped.

'No Ian, it's not. This is no one's fault.' Anthony said, trying to convince Ian. 'It was just a stupid coincidence. You weren't paying attention. That woman was driving too hard. But neither of you could've known what would happen. You didn't plan for this to happen and neither did she. Swallowing yourself in self-pity will help no one, least of all her.' He said, pointing to the girl.

Ian looked up, finally facing Anthony for the first time since he told him everything. 'You're right. Beating myself up won't help. I think I'll go to the police station. See if someone brought in her bag or something. You coming?'

'Yes!' Anthony almost screamed, clearly happy his friend was feeling better. 'Of course. Let's tell that nurse we're leaving, if she doesn't kill me first.'

Ian laughed, the first time since the accident. 'Let's hope so. Shall we go?' He said, with a fake English accent. Finally he was cheering up a little, though of course the girl was still lingering at the back of his mind. How could someone he hadn't even spoken to settle herself in his mind so fast and so deep?

Anthony opened the door, and he and Ian left the hospital after being let out by an unfriendly, familiar nurse. Ian felt good. Finally he was doing something useful!

-o0O0o-

'Hey, I'm Ian Hecox, and this is Anthony Padilla. We were wondering if there was a bag found, you know, from the accident at the mall?'

The cop at the desk from the police station looked up from his computer. 'I don't know much about that, but let me call my colleague.' He grabbed for the phone next to the computer and dialled a number. After a few short questions he looked back up to Ian and Anthony. 'I'm sorry, I'm afraid nothing's been brought in. But we do need to ask you a few questions. If you could wait over there please?' He said pointing at a bench standing across from his desk.

'Of course.' Anthony answered. He and Ian sat down. Ian started to panic a little.

'What do you think they wanna know? Do you think they blame me?' he whispered, starting to hyperventilate.

'Ian, calm down please!' Anthony whispered back. 'I'm sure they just want to know some details. You know, who was there and what happened exactly. Nothing serious.'

'Are you sure?' Ian asked, still tense.

'Yes! Now would you please relax for a little?' Anthony asked, getting just a little bit irritated. Ian finally calmed his breath down. He really needed to stop overreacting. Guess an accident like that really puts you on edge.

A woman appeared behind the cop at the desk, walking in from a door behind them. 'Ian Hecox, are you present?'

Ian jumped up, Anthony following just a bit slower. He started to get nervous again. 'Yes?' he asked unsure.

'Would you please come with us? Your friend can come too.' When she saw how Ian glanced nervously at Anthony before following, she smiled. 'Relax, you're not a suspect or anything. We just wanna know a little bit more about what happened.'

'Told you so.' Anthony whispered while following the woman. Now it was Ian's turn to give him a poisonous look. Anthony chuckled. They both followed the woman trough a couple of corridors and into a small room. Anthony checking the female cop out, Ian just thinking about how he should tell his story for the second time today, wondering if it would be as hard as the first time.

-o0O0o-

**A/N So, what do you think? Did you like it, did you hate it? I don't know how I'm going to update by the way. What would you guys like ****to see? Just update when I have a chapter done, or follow a schedule? Let me know! See ya later!**


	3. The Officer

**A/N So, here's the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it! **

-o0O0o-

The room Ian and Anthony followed the woman into was a small, highly lit white room. A man was sitting behind a desk and motioned for Ian and Anthony to sit in front of the desk, where two chairs were positioned. The woman who led them to the room sat beside the man, and the two best friends sat down too.

'Hello, mister Hecox and mister Padilla. I'm officer Smith, and this is officer Rayland.' The man said.

'Erm, hello.' Anthony and Ian awkwardly responded, unsure of what to say.

'Mister Hecox, you were the first witness in the case in which a teenage girl was seriously wounded. We'll need your testimonial. Are you prepared to give one to us?' Officer Smith asked, totally ignoring Anthony.

'Erm, yes, I guess I am… I haven't prepared anything though.' Ian responded getting more nervous by the minute.

'Don't worry, there's nothing to be nervous about.' Officer Rayland said. Could she read his thoughts or something? 'We just want to know what happened so we can write a report, and be done with the case okay?'

'Okay.' Ian responded. He was glad the woman had stayed. He'd probably piss his pants if he'd been left alone with Smith. After getting a reassuring nod from Anthony, he told his story for the second time. It was getting easier, he noticed, though some parts were still hard to tell. When he came at the part where he saw the girl lying unconscious on the ground, his tongue got stuck in his throat, and he had to pause for a little while. After some reassuring nods from Anthony and officer Rayland, and a stern look from Smith, he continued. When he was done with his story Smith stated:

'So you have absolutely no idea who that girl could be.'

'No.' Ian responded. 'As I said, I have never seen her before in my life. Why?'

'Well,' Smith said, 'It's a little strange, isn't is, that a teenage girl would risk her life for someone she doesn't know.'

Ian tried to ignore the hidden insinuation in the man's voice, and answered as calmly as possible. 'Well, I haven't seen her before, but she could know me from Anthony's and mine Youtube channel, smosh.'

'Smosh, huh.' The man said, 'And what exactly is that?'

'Well,' Anthony responded, saving Ian from more conversation with the man, 'Smosh is a Youtube channel, on which Ian and I post short sketches we make. It's pretty popular.'

'Oh?' Officer Rayland responded, 'How popular exactly?'

'We're the number one channel, with almost nine million subscribers, so it's quite possible she recognized Ian. Maybe that could have motivated her actions.' Anthony said, quite proudly.

'Hmm, that changes things…' Smith mused. 'Both of you are free to go. If you remember anything, please call me.' He handed his card to Ian, again totally ignoring Anthony. 'Please stay in the area. It's possible we'll contact you again, though I highly doubt it. Have a nice day.'

Ian and Anthony stood up, said there goodbyes and left. Once out of hearing distance from the office, Ian started to rant. 'What a horrible man! I'm glad we're out of there. Did you notice how he completely ignored you, and it was like he thought I knew the girl, like I hadn't made it clear that she's completely unknown to me!'

'I know.' Anthony responded. 'Though, officer Rayland wasn't that bad. I'm glad she was there. On another note, I'm starving! Do you wanna eat somewhere?'

Now Anthony mentioned it, Ian noticed he was pretty hungry too. Guess he didn't notice it because of all the hysteria. 'Sure. But let's head back to the hospital right after we're done. See if there's any change.'

Anthony agreed, and they headed off to a fast-food restaurant nearby. Both were quickly done with their food. Ian because he wanted to head back to the hospital as fast as possible, and Anthony because he didn't want to delay Ian.

-o0O0o-

Every second Ian and Anthony came closer to the hospital, Ian became more tense. Anthony started to seriously worry about his friend. Did he still blame himself for what had happened? I thought I talked him out of that! Well, now he thought about it, he'd probably feel guilty too, if a girl ended up in the hospital because of him. No, he shouldn't think like that. It wasn't Ian's fault. Pronto.

When he and Ian walked in the hospital room, Ian spoke up for the first time since they had left the fast-food place. 'Do you really think she'll make it Anthony? And don't say yes to make me feel better. Just say what you think.' he looked at him with sad, pleading eyes. Asking not to be lied to, but at the same time wanting to.

'I honestly don't know Ian.' Anthony replied after looking at the unconscious girl. 'We can't do anything now but pray that she'll be alright.'

'I know, but I just want her to so badly!' Ian replied, suddenly furious. 'She can't die! Not before I've spoken to her. Not before I've thanked her. Not before I find out why she put her life on the line to save me, a complete stranger! I want to get to know her! She can't die before that could happen!'

Anthony was taken aback by the sudden fury in his friend's voice. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He just walked over to the furiously pacing Ian and put a hand on his shoulder. Then, after feeling the silent acceptance in his friend's strong hand, Ian finally broke down. While he was sobbing on his friend's chest, Anthony led him to a chair standing across a wall.

'Shhhhh, It's okay, It's okay. It'll all be okay.' he said, trying to console his friend.

Anthony felt helpless. Here he was, doing nothing to console his clearly upset friend. He didn't know what to do. Ian rarely cried. He had only seen him crying a couple of times, but never like this. Ian had never looked so… desperate. So in despair.

'I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do.' Ian apologised, tears still running down his cheeks.

'You don't have to apologize. It was about time you broke down.'

Ian smiled through his tears. Anthony was happy he could cheer him up a little. Ian shouldn't be upset. He was always the most cheerful one out of the two. Not that Anthony wasn't cheerful of course, Ian just brought happiness to a whole different level.

'Thanks.' Ian said.

'For what?' Anthony asked, wondering what his friend meant.

'Just, for not hating me.' Ian replied in a small voice.

'Why would I hate you?' Anthony asked, now truly concerned.

'Oh, I don't know.' Ian replied. 'I've just been thinking some really weird things lately.'

Anthony nodded. He thought he knew what his friend was talking about.

'You still feel responsible, don't you?'

'A little bit.' Ian looked over at his saviour. 'Fact is'

'No! No fact is!' Anthony almost shouted. Ian jumped.

'Look.' Anthony continued on a softer tone. 'It wasn't your fault, and you need to stop blaming yourself for it.'

'I guess you're right...' Ian said.

'No, not guess, I am right. I always am, remember?'

'Well, I'm not so sure about that…'

Anthony smiled, glad his friend was feeling better, again. He hoped that this whole situation would be over soon. He didn't know how long he could deal with a depressive Ian anymore.

A comfortable silence fell. Both started looking at the girl in the bed again, hoping she would wake up soon. And that she'd be okay.

A loud bang sounded outside of their room and they both jumped, startled from their thoughts. The sound faded, and they looked at each other and laughed about their own silliness. Then they looked back at the bed.

The eyes of the girl were open.

-o0O0o-

**A/N So, that was the third chapter! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger****, couldn't resist. I won't be able to update tomorrow, since I'm having a surprise-party for my friend at an amusement park! I'll probably be there the whole day, I'm so ****excited****! My mom offered to spell-check this whole thing, but I don't have enough patience to wait for that. Maybe you can do it later mom! Alvast bedankt! (Dutch) Sorry if there're any mistakes. Tell me what you prefer, a longer wait for a checked chapter or a shorter one checked only by me. Oh, and of course tell me if you liked the story, what you didn't like, constructive ****criticism****, et cetera! Peace off!**


	4. The Name

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

-o0O0o-

'Oh my God, you're awake!' Ian said, trying very hard not to shout. The girl just stared at them with confused eyes.

'How are you feeling?' Anthony asked, concern evident in his voice.

'My head hurts.' She said, still looking confused. 'Where am I, what happened?'

'You don't remember?' Ian asked, worry starting to grow in his stomach. Remembering the orders of the doctor he mumbled, 'I better call the nurse…'

'Please, just tell me what happened!' The girl begged. She looked at them with desperate eyes. Ian felt his heart stung. She looked so helpless…

'You're in St Nicholas hospital. You were hit by a car after you saved me.' He said, gratitude once again flowing through him as he looked at the girl. He pressed the red button with which you call the nurse.

'Oh.' The girl just said. She thought for a moment. 'Do I know you from somewhere?'

'You could know us from Smosh…' Anthony offered.

'Of course, you're Ian and Anthony, right? I used to…' she trailed of, just as the nurse came walking in.

'You're awake! Good. How're you feeling?' The nurse asked, just like Anthony.

'Erm, my head hurts, and I can't, I can't remember anything about myself.' She said softly. Ian thought he was gonna puke.

'You can't remember anything? Anything at all?' He asked, shocked.

'Well, I know who you are. I know the thing that I'm lying on is called a bed, I know that World War II ended in 1945 but I don't know what I did yesterday, or any other day. The only thing I can remember about myself is my name.' She replied. Ian was speechless. How can she stay so calm about this? I'm freaking out over here and it's not me who's lost their memory! Oh my God! The doctor already said this could happen didn't he? Will she regain her memory? OH MY GOD!

All these thoughts were racing through Ian's head all at once. He didn't listen to the nurse when she said something and walked out of the room. He didn't hear anything. All he did was stare at the girl on the bed, who seemed so calm while she should be freaking out. Wait, her lips were moving. Maybe he should listen to what she was saying.

'You okay?' He looked up, a bewildered look in his eyes.

'Am I okay?! I should be asking you that! You've just lost your freaking memory! Your memory! Don't you know how important that is?' He shouted.

'Could you please talk a bit softer? Your screaming hurts my head.' Was the only thing she replied. This brought Ian back to reality. Why was he screaming? He should stay strong for his saviour, not freak out. He should care for the one who saved him, not cause her headaches.

'I'm sorry. It's just,' he hesitated, not knowing what to say. 'You've saved my life. You should be rewarded for it, not punished by losing your memory.'

'Well, freaking out over it isn't gonna help. I, personally, will do anything to get my memory back. Causing myself a headache by worrying about it isn't gonna help, I guess.' Ian was once again speechless. The doctor was right. She was more mature over this than he even was! And he was like what, ten years older than her?

'Right you are miss.' Well, speaking of the devil, here was the doctor. 'So, you're saying the only personal thing you remember about yourself is your name?'

'Yes.' the girl confirmed. 'Lyse. I don't remember my last name either, unfortunately. Do you have any idea about how this could've happened?'

Lyse, so that's her name, Ian thought. It suits her. But she doesn't remember her surname? That's bad, isn't it? How are we gonna find her family now? His thoughts were interrupted as the doctor started to speak again.

'Yes, I feared something like this would happen. You've probably damaged your hippocampus. I'm not gonna go into detail, but that could cause some serious memory loss, or amnesia as it's also called.' Lyse just nodded, like it was one of the most normal things she'd ever heard.

'Will my memory return?' She asked, unbelievably calm.

'You're long-term memory will probably return in time, but more recent memories will probably never come back. Nothing is certain though, as I already said to Mr Hecox over here, the mind is a very unpredictable thing.' Thank God, so her memory will likely return in time, Ian thought. She'll probably never remember how she saved me though. But, what's gonna happen to her in the time in which she doesn't remember anything? Will she just stay in the hospital for days, weeks, months? And what about her family? They must be worried sick!

'How long will she have to stay in the hospital, do you think?' Anthony asked, like he could read Ian's mind.

'I want to keep her here for at least a couple more days, to keep a close eye on her head wound. After that, child services will probably pick her up, and she'll probably stay in one of their locations or in a foster home until her family is found. She'll have to come back for check-ups though.' the doctor answered.

'Right.' Lysa said. 'I hope I'll come in a foster family though. Those child services locations are awful.'

'Why would you say that?' Ian asked, confused. Had she been in one of those before or something?

'I, I don't know. I just know it. Amnesia, remember?' She answered, quite down actually. Her eyelids started to drop and it was clear she was suppressing a huge yawn.

'You should go to sleep. You could use some rest. Right doctor?' Ian said, still thinking about her comment about the child services.

'Right you are!' The doctor replied. 'Lysa, you should indeed get some rest. Sleep's the best medicine there is.'

'I'm happy to agree.' Lysa said, this time really yawning.

'Mr Hecox, mr Padilla, we better leave her alone to rest.' The doctor motioned to follow him out of the door.

'Okay, bye Lyse! We'll be back!' Ian said, while walking out of the room, following Anthony. Lyse just tiredly nodded in response, and after casting one last glance at her tired features, Ian joined Anthony and the doctor in the white corridor outside of Lyse's room.

'So, I've gotta go. Got some other patients to take care of.' The doctor said cheerfully. 'I should advise you two to go home. You both look like you could need some sleep too. The visiting hours are from ten AM 'till five PM. I trust it you'll come to see Lyse soon?'

'Yup.' Anthony said. 'Don't think I could tear Ian away from her room even if I wanted to!'

Ian shot a poisenious look at Anthony, who didn't seem to be affected by it at all. 'Anyway, we'll see you later, probably.' Ian said to the young doctor.

'Yeah. Bye!' the doctor said, walking off. He must've been in a hurry, Ian thought.

'So, let's head home, shall we?' Anthony said. Ian nodded. Now that the doctor had said it, he indeed was very tired. Guess the stressful day was finally taking its toll. About time, now that he thought about it.

'Yeah, let's head home. I want my bed.' Ian tiredly responded. 'Will you drive?'

'Yeah sure.' Anthony responded after looking his friend over. Ian guessed he looked like hell, if you should believe the doctor. The ride home was driven in silence. Both friends were lost in thought, and/or too tired to talk. Once arriving at home, Ian slumped to his bedroom. Barely noticing what he was doing he changed clothes, and dove into bed. It had been a long day.

-o0O0o-

**So, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, I forgot to mention this at the previous chapters: I'm not a doctor. All the info about amnesia and stuff is from Wikipedia. Please tell me if I'm wrong, I might ****change it. Also, tell me what you thought of the chapter! Again, this is my first story, so I really need your input! And also a thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You don't know how happy youmake me . Peace off!**


	5. The Visit

**A/N Enjoy!**

-o0O0o-

Ian woke up to a loud bang coming from the kitchen. Yawning, he got up and put on a vest. He walked into the kitchen and found Anthony baking some eggs.

'Hey sleepyhead!' he said cheerful, very unoriginal if you asked Ian.

'Hey Ant.' Ian replied, knowing Anthony hated that nickname. Anthony scowled, making Ian chuckle. 'For how long was I asleep?'

'About twelve hours, it's nine o'clock now.' Anthony replied, looking at the eggs again.

'Twelve hours?' Ian said surprised. 'Wow. But wait nine o'clock? The visiting hours of the hospital start at ten! We have to hurry!' He started to panic again. God, why was he panicking so much? He never used to before the accident.

'Relax Ian!' Anthony said, irritated. 'I'm sure she won't mind if you come a bit late. She needs her rest too, remember? Even more than you, though I know that's hard to believe.'

'Right.' Ian said, raveling his hair. 'Wait, you, not we? Are you not coming?'

'Someone needs to uphold smosh. We're already a day behind schedule. Wouldn't want that to become more, would we?' Anthony replied smugly. Ian looked a bit ashamed. 'Hey, don't worry about it, you need to make sure the girl's okay. I understand that. Just let me make sure the fans are okay, then everything's fine. Just eat your breakfast, get dressed and go to the hospital okay?'

Ian looked relieved. 'Okay. But you better make sure you edit some good videos without my help!'

'Like I need your help.' Anthony teased.

'You know you do.' Ian said, not wanting to end the banter. He sat down and started to eat the eggs Anthony just made.

'You just make sure Lysa will be fine, okay?' Anthony said, suddenly serious. Ian looked up from his eggs, noticing his friend's change in tone. He realized Lysa had found a place into his heart too. How did she do that?

'I will. She'll be okay Anthony, everything's gonna be alright.' He reassured Anthony, the roles reversed now.

'It'll better be. You go change. Don't wanna show up there in your pajamas.' Anthony said, trying to change the dark mood that had sneaked into the room back to the lighter one from just before. Ian obeyed.

'Yes sir! Right away sir!' He walked back into his room and changed his clothes. Right before riding away he decided to go to the mall first, so he could buy something for Lysa so he could show his gratitude. Because he was feeling a lot of gratitude lately.

-o0O0o-

As Ian walked through the doors from the hospital he wondered if Lysa would be awake and if she'd like his present. What were you supposed to buy for a teenage girl who just saved your life? What did teenage-girls even like? A Justin Bieber CD? A film with Zac Efron in it? Should he have bought one of those things? He really didn't know. Well, hopefully she'll like what I bought, and if not, I can always buy something else. He greeted the female receptionist, recognizing her from yesterday. She smiled politely when he walked by. Looked like she didn't recognize him. Well, her bad.

When Ian came walking in Lysa's room she was watching some television. Tell Sell, seriously? She must be very bored. Looks like I've made the right choice!

'Hey Lysa!' He said excitingly.

'Hey Ian!' She said as excited as him, maybe a little tired but still. 'I hoped you'd come, I'm bored to death here. Where's Anthony?'

'He stayed at home, editing some videos.' Lysa nodded understandingly. Ian continued. 'I figured you might be bored so I brought you something.' He took a pretty huge packet from his backpack. Lysa looked at it with awe. Well, it was a huge package.

'You shouldn't have.'

'Right, you only saved my life, a thank you really isn't appropriate here.' Ian replied sarcastically. Lysa blushed. 'Here, I hope you'll like it. I had a hard time choosing.' Lysa tore the paper from the present.

'Oh my God! This is great! Thank you!' Lysa said excited after opening the package. It was the complete Harry Potter book series. Ian smiled. He knew he had made the right choice.

'So, you like Harry Potter?' He asked, happy that she liked it.

'I guess…' Lysa said hesitantly. 'If my reaction is anything to go by I like it. But I'm not sure…' She frowned.

Ian noticed her mood change. 'Hey, cheer up! I'm sure your memory will return in no time. How's that going anyway?'

'I still don't remember anything about myself. I do recognize things though. Like some of that rubbish on Tell Sell, I already knew some of those articles.' She answered, frowning.

'Well, that must be a good sign, right?' Ian said. He got an idea. 'Hey, why don't we try to train your memory a bit? What do you for instance remember about Harry Potter?' Lysa's frown deepened.

'Erm, about the whole story I guess, from the first to the seventh book and all the films… I don't remember reading or watching it though, so I guess we're back at the start again. I remember general knowledge, but nothing about myself.' She sank deeper into her bed. 'I'm sorry to disappoint you.'

'Hey, you don't have to apologize!' Ian said, almost shocked. 'It's not your fault. We'll just have to have some patience, how hard that may seem. It will come back. I promise you.' Lysa smiled half-heartedly.

'I believe you. I just wish I had as much faith as you.'

'Remember that conversation with Doctor Reynolds, the first time you were awake?' She nodded. 'You were really calm, you were even reassuring me when I was freaking out a lot more than you. Try to find that calmness back. That silent acceptance of the situation, and that belief that everything will be alright. You probably started to doubt yourself afterwards and lost your confidence, but you can get it back. I know you can.' Lysa looked up pleadingly.

'Do you really think I can do that? You just met me, how can you be sure?' She questioned, though a flicker of hope was shining in her eyes.

'I know you can.' Ian reassured her. 'If you can bring yourself to put your life on the line for a complete stranger, than this should be as easy as knowing that the thing you're lying on is a bed.' Lysa laughed, remembering her conversation with Ian earlier.

'Alright, I'll try.' She gave in.

'Yes!' Ian fist punched in the air. 'I knew I could convince you!'

After this, Ian and Lysa talked about the most random things imaginable, like diamond swords and itching heads and safety torches. They talked about Smosh and Ian's life, about books and the receptionist, films and much more. Ian bought some lunch in the cafeteria and stayed in the hospital until five PM. Then, the nurse with the deadly glare came telling Ian that the visiting hours were over.

'I'm glad you came Ian, I really enjoyed your company. Thank you, for everything.' Lysa said, grateful. 'Will you come visit me tomorrow? If you can find the time, that is.'

'You're welcome. I liked your company too. And I'm pretty sure I'll be able to clear my agenda a little bit.' He answered. 'Bye!'

'Bye!' Lysa waved. 'See you later!'

'See ya!'

'Sir, you really need to leave now.' The bitchy nurse said, almost literally pushing him out of the door.

'I'm leaving, I'm leaving!' Ian said, reluctantly obeying the nurse. As he was riding home, he felt satisfied. It had been a great day.

-o0O0o-

**A/N So, this was the next chapter! A bit of a filler now I think about it, but I don't mind. I don't want to rush this story, so… I hope you liked it! And virtual cookies if you can find the Tobuscus reference! Please review! Peace off!**


	6. The Location

**A/N So, here's chapter six of No Memory! I hop you'll like it. Please note I was pretty tired when I wrote this (ugh, I hate homework), so there can be some mistakes.**

-o0O0o-

And the visits continued the whole week. Ian came every day, sometimes with, sometimes without Anthony. Sometime Anthony even visited without Ian. Sometimes the visits where short, sometimes the visits were longer. But they were always enjoyable. During the week Lysa recoverd, fast. The doctors were amazed. The day after Ian's second visit, she was already walking for a short while, and those walks became longer and longer. After four days, Ian and Anthony were even allowed to take her out of the hospital for a little while.

'So, where d'you wanna go?' Anthony asked. Lysa thought about it for a second.

'Erm, are there any nice café's or restaurants nearby?' She asked him and Ian.

'There's a Starbucks right around the corner.' Ian replied without even thinking. He'd gone there a lot if he needed to get some _good _coffee, not the rubbish from the hospital.

'That sounds nice.' Lysa replied. 'Starbucks sells coffee right, and other hot drinks?' She added, a bit unsure.

'Yup, I'd recommend the hot chocolate, it's amazing.' Anthony said with a smile. 'I'm not so sure if you'll like coffee.'

'Me neither.' Lysa thought for a moment. 'Let's try it out!'

'What? That doesn't make sense.' Ian said puzzled.

'Actually, it does.' Lysa replied. Anthony shot her an unbelieving look. 'Look.' Lysa sighed. She really didn't feel like talking about this, but she needed to get her point across. 'I don't know what I like and don't like. Of course I can wait until my memory returns, but until then, I don't know anything about myself. We don't know when my memory will return, it could take months, years even! And I'm not willing to wait that long. I'm going to find out myself. And finding out if I like coffee or not is the first step in that process.' A silence fell. Anthony and Ian looked at her with, respect?

'You've given this a lot of thoughts, haven't you?' Ian asked. Again, he looked at her with respect shining in his eyes.

'Yeah, I have. Don't really have much else to do, have I?' Lysa said, trying to lighten the spirits a bit. 'So, shall we go to that Starbucks place or do we wait until grumpy nurse sends you away again?' This seemed to shake Ian and Anthony awake.

'Yeah, let's go!' Ian said, standing up abruptly. And so the three of them left for the Starbucks around the corner, Lysa excited for leaving the hospital and the comedy duo still slightly impressed. Unfortunately, it turned out Anthony was right about the coffee. Why didn't she just choose hot chocolate?

-o0O0o-

At the end of the week, it was also finally the end of the compulsory hospital stay. Ian, Anthony and Lysa were waiting in her hospital room for the man who was going to tell more about where Lysa was going to be staying. All of them were a little nervous, and sad. Ian and Anthony didn't want to lose Lysa, the three of them had grown quite close during the visits. Lysa also didn't want to lose them. They were the first people she saw after she woke up, and the only people she knew apart from the nurses and doctors. She didn't want to start completely over again. And, more importantly, she had also grown very fond of them.

'So, where do you think they'll take me? To a foster home, or one of their,' she shivered, 'locations.' She added the last part dramatically.

'I don't know.' Anthony said pensive. 'We just have to wait I guess. I get the feeling you don't want to go to one of their locations?'

'No! Those places are awful, I really can't imagine myself there.' Lysa practically shouted. Ian and Anthony were taken aback by her sudden reaction.

'Why not? And why do you think that?' Ian said carefully, not wanting to upset her more. He wondered what could have happened that caused such horror for Lysa, even if she didn't remember what happened.

'I, I don't know. All I know is that I feel terrible when thinking about it.' She said softly, looking down.

'Hey, don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out fine. You just have to have some trust.' Anthony reassured her. Lysa smiled weakly. Just at that moment a man in a neat suit came walking in.

'Hello Mr. Hecox, Mr. Padilla, Lysa. I'm Mr. Yeraldson, from child services.' He said. He had a very pale skin and dark hair. Kind of vampire looking. Also, pale eyes and dark red lips added to the resemblance. He wasn't as handsome as they were always portrayed to be though.

'Hello, nice to meet you.' All three said at once. They looked at each other and sniggered. Not loud though, they were too wary of the creepy looking man for that. He smiled, lightening up his features.

'So,' he continued, the tense mood in the room a bit more relaxed. 'I'm here to inform you where Lysa will be staying until we find her family, and to accompany her there. Also, I'm going to inform you of all the specifics of that stay, and how you can contact each other and so on. Any questions?' All three shook their heads, still too nervous to say anything. The man seemed used to this and continued. 'Unfortunately there are no foster homes available at the moment, so you'll be staying in one of our locations.' The man continued, but Lysa didn't hear him. No! I can't go there! They can't make me! Right?! Please, I don't want to go there! Suddenly she noticed that a silence had fallen in the room. The three men were looking at her expectantly.

'NO! You can't send me there! You can't make me! I don't want to go there! Please Ian, Anthony, tell him! I can't go there!' Yeraldson seemed taken aback by her furious reaction. Clearly he wasn't used to this.

'Yeah!' Ian agreed. 'Is there really nothing else available? This is her worst fear! Surely there must be something else possible!' Yeraldson shook his head dismissively.

'I'm afraid everything's full. This really is the only option.'

'Can't we take her in?' Anthony suddenly piped up. 'I mean, I'm sure you need all the space you can get, if everything's as full as you say. And that way, Lysa won't have to go to one of your locations. Everyone happy.' The man thought about it for a moment.

'It _would_ help us a lot. Like you said, we are packed at the moment. But I'm not sure if it's even allowed. Do you have any children?' He said, frowning.

'What, why would we have any children?' Anthony said confused. 'Oh, you think we're gay.' He said understandingly, after thinking for a few moments.

'You're not?' Yeraldson replied surprised. 'Okay. Sorry, I just assumed…' He trailed off. 'Well, do you have any experience with children anyway?'

'Well, I have two younger brothers, I used to take care of them when my mother couldn't. And Ian has a sister.' Anthony replied, determined to make a good impression on the man. Lysa breathed out, letting herself feel a little bit hope. Please let them agree!

'Let me make a few phone calls. I'm not sure if I can make this work, but I'll try. It really would help us out a lot. And I get the feeling Lysa would appreciate it as well. Lysa beamed at him.

'Would you really do that?' She asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Suddenly, the man didn't seem as scary anymore.

'Yes, of course. I can't promise anything though.'

'We understand.' Anthony said, gratitude filling his voice. 'But, thanks for wanting to try. It means a heck of a lot to us.' He smiled weakly, just as Ian and Lysa. She only just realized how much Ian and Anthony had started to care about her. It was nice to know her feelings were mutual. Purely platonic though. She wasn't in love with them! They were like, erm, seven, eight, nine years older than her! They were handsome though.

'I'm glad to help.' Yeraldson said smiling. 'I'll leave you alone right now. I think I'll have more news in about two hours. Meet you again here at three? You're free to do anything you want, just make sure you're back by then.'

'Sure, again, thank you very much!' Ian said thankful. 'See you at three!' The man just nodded and walked out of the room, already reaching for his phone. Lysa, Ian and Anthony looked at each other, silence filling the room for a few seconds, and then they simultaneously bursted out laughing. All the tension leaving them. The laughter continued for a few minutes, every time when they stopped they looked at each other and started laughing again. When the laughter finally died down for real, they decided to go to the Starbucks around the corner again. A comfortable silence fell while walking to the place. Of course, in the back of their minds there was the fear that Yeraldson couldn't help them after all, but they didn't let that thought out of the back. They were going to enjoy this, even if it were the last couple of hours they spent together. Especially if it were their last hours together.

-o0O0o-

'Welcome at Starbucks, what can I get you?' The friendly girl behind the cash desk said. 'For me an iced coffee, for Anthony a Latte Magiato and what do you want Lysa?' Ian said, already knowing Anthony's regular choice.

'Erm, let me try something new.' Lysa scanned the huge sign. 'I take a… Caramel Coffee Hot Chocolate!´ the lady smiled at her.

´Which names can I put on the cups?´

´Ian, Anthony and Lysa.´ Lysa replied, already knowing the protocol from coming there before a couple of times with Ian and sometimes Anthony.

´Okay, your drinks will be ready in a couple of moments.´ At this, the smosh duo and Lysa went to sit down at a table next to a wall, a bit in the back. Ian had told Lysa why they never sat near the window at Starbucks. Somehow, they were always recognized. It really didn´t happen that often, just always near a window at Starbucks. They loved their fans, they just wanted some time for themselves sometimes.

After about one and a half hour they decided to return to the hospital. They had had a nice relaxing time, almost forgetting about the news they would be getting. Almost. Now, the tension started to rise again.

When they walked into the room, Yeraldson hadn't arrived yet. They waited the last minutes in silence. He came walking in at five for three, a smile lightening up his otherwise scary features. Al three of them breathed out relieved.

'I did it! Lysa can stay with you guys!' everyone bursted out cheering. Yeraldson just stood there, smiling. After the noise had died down a bit he continued, 'You have no idea how much of a fight I had to put up to convince them, but apparently someone there had heard of you or something? I don't know. All I know is that she can stay!'

At this time, Lysa was practically crying from happiness. She didn't have to go to one of their locations! She could stay with Ian and Anthony! Everything was going to be alright. She turned her head to Yeraldson again. 'Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me. I can never thank you enough.' Yeraldson again just smiled.

'You're welcome. I'm just glad I could help. Now, grab your things and go home with Ian and Anthony. I'm sure you're eager to get out of this place. We'll do the paperwork there.' Lysa didn't think it was physically possible, but her smile widened even more. Everything was going to be alright.

-o0O0o-

**A/N So, finally this story is making some progress! Hope you like the turn this story is taking. Though, you could of course always read this would happen in the description, but never mind. Also, I have a few things to say.**

**Firstly, how strange it may sound, I've never been to Starbucks. I only know all these things about it from a Tobuscus Animated Adventures video (incognitobuscus, you should check it out!) and some other fanfictions. I also made the Caramel Coffee Hot Chocolate up. Wouldn't it be great if they had it though?**

**Secondly, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. If you notice any flaws in this story, please review and point it out! And even if you don't, still review! They really make my day.**

**Have a nice night, or day, depending on the time zone you're in and when you're reading this. Peace off!**


	7. The Pizza

**A/N The seventh chapter! Lysa's finally out of the hospital, yay!**

-o0O0o-

Lysa, Anthony and Ian went home in Ian's car, and Yeraldson followed suite in his. When they arrived at the house, they first did a little tour of the house for Lysa, while Yeraldson was waiting in the living room.

'So, we don't really have a spare bedroom, but we _do_ have an editing room with a spare bed. We can easily put the computer somewhere else so you can sleep there.' Anthony said while walking in the room. 'I hope you like it, it's a little small, but, it'll do.

'It's perfect!' Lysa responded happily. 'Thank you so much again guys, for doing this for me. I owe you so much!' She still couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was actually moving in with Ian and Anthony! How lucky she was, having friends like them. They really were the greatest persons she knew. Not that she knew many people, but still.

'Just consider us even now. This was the least we could do to repay you for saving Ian. And we don't want to see you unhappy either.' Anthony replied. Lysa beamed at him. They were just unbelievable.

'Well, let's go back to Yeraldson, shall we?' Ian said, suddenly realizing they left the man that did so much for them alone.

'Right! Still got some paperwork to sign.' Anthony replied unexcitingly. Clearly he didn't like paperwork.

Yeraldson smiled when the trio walked back in the living room. 'So Lysa, do you like your new home? Do you have a nice bedroom?' Lysa got the feeling he didn't just ask this to be polite. Was this some kind of test? Well, she didn't have to lie.

'Yes, it's great! My bedroom is great, the house is great, the people are great, the neighborhood his great, what more can you ask for?' Yeraldson smiled when he heard the genuine happiness in her voice. 'I guess we can move on to the paperwork then!' Anthony groaned, and Lysa and Ian had to suppress a laugh.

Thankfully for Anthony, the paperwork didn't take that long. They were done after about half an hour, and after he gave a few instructions Yeraldson left.

'I still can't believe I actually live here now!' Lysa knew she'd said it a thousand times, but it was true. Saying she wasn't used to the idea yet was the biggest understatement of the year. Everything was just too big to comprehend in such a short time.

'I know!' Ian said. 'I also really have to get used to the idea. I mean, the sudden presence of a girl in a first men only house is kind of startling.' Lysa looked down ashamed. Why hadn't she thought of that before? She was so stuck in her own world that she really didn't think about what it would mean to Ian and Anthony! Did they even really want her, or did they just do this out of pity and a feeling of justice? Apparently, Anthony noticed her change in mood.

'Hey, don't worry about it. We like change, especially if it's good. And this change Lysa, is definitely good.' Lysa smiled. Could he read her mind or something? This was precisely what she needed to hear.

'Thanks man, you always know what to say.' Anthony just smiled in reaction.

'Okay, well, let's go eat something! I'm starving!' Ian brought them back into reality.

'Now you say it, I could also use some food!' Lysa felt her stomach rumble. 'What do we eat?' Ian and Anthony thought about it for a moment.

'A couple of blocks away is a really good Italian restaurant. We could grab some food there, if you'd like?' Lysa nodded in agreement.

'That sounds good! Are you sure it isn't too expensive though? I don't want to be too much of a burden.' Lysa added unsure.

'Nah, it's okay. We have enough money and it isn't too expensive there anyway. Even if it was, we don't mind.' Ian replied without a care in the world. Lysa smiled widely.

'Okay then! Let's go, I'm starving too.' Anthony urged. The other two followed him out of the house into the car. At that moment, they were the most satisfied people in the world.

-o0O0o-

The restaurant was a nice small place, dimly lit with some chandeliers. On each table stood a candle and it wasn't very busy. There was a family with two little children, a man and woman who where obviously a couple and a group of friends catching up with each other. There were more than enough tables for the trio to sit. A man with dark brown hair and eyes came walking up to them.

'Can I help you?' He asked with a strong Italian accent. Anthony nodded.

'Can we have a table please? We don't have any reservations.' He added, before the man could ask.

'Of course.' The man answered politely. He led them to a table standing next to a wall, apart from the other people present. When the trio was seated he asked if they already wanted some drinks. Ian wanted a bear, Anthony a glass of red whine and Lysa some ice-tea. The man nodded and walked away.

After they got their food, the conversation became more serious. Not that it was hard, since they were talking about the boxman-dance before, but still.

'Hey, we really need to make a list with things we have to do.' Anthony started. 'We can't just go into this blindly, this is a huge change and there's a lot that needs to be done.' Ian and Lysa nodded in agreement. 'Let's just start with the simplest basic things, and then work up from there okay?' Again, the other two agreed.

'Firstly, I need some clothes. I only have the clothes I wore during the accident and I really need some pajamas and stuff.' Lysa began.

'Yeah. We'll also need some girly stuff like hairbrushes and toothpaste.' Ian added. Lysa wasn't sure why toothpaste was girly, but she decided to ignore it. It was Ian. Nuff said.

'I thought about that. I think we can call Kalel and Melanie and borrow the most basic stuff from them before we get it ourselves. That gives us some time.' Anthony replied.

'Good idea.' Ian responded approvingly. Lysa nodded. 'Than we also have the problem of your bed room of course. We need to move that computer.' Ian added to the list. Lysa had an idea for that.

'If you guys don't have any editing to finish tonight, we can do that tomorrow, right?'

'Sure. I guess we'll have time then.' Anthony confirmed. 'Also, we have to make a schedule for who brings you to the hospital for your weekly check-ups. I think Ian and I'll have enough time for that, but we've lost quite some time this week, and we'll have to make sure.' Lysa tried not to feel too guilty because of that. They'd already told her thousands of times they didn't care and that she didn't have to feel guilty, and she was going to listen to them.

'We also have the school-issue.' She said. Anthony and Ian looked at her surprised.

'You want to go to school? But is that even possible with your head wound and your memory-loss?' Ian asked skeptically. Lysa said her jaw, determent to get her point across.

'Look, I agree that I should stay home for at least the first week.' She was interrupted by Anthony.

'Yeah, just like the rest of the time! School doesn't work together with memory loss and head wounds!' Lysa sighed. Ian and Anthony really were a bit overprotective. She couldn't really blame them, since she could only imagine what she looked like just after the accident, but still. It was kind of annoying.

'As I was saying, I should stay home for at least the first week to give my head wound some time to heal further. After that I'd really like to go to school.' She raised her hand, as she saw that Anthony and Ian were about to protest again. 'Just hear me out, please?' She pleaded. Anthony and Ian reluctantly nodded. 'As I have said for what feels like a thousand times, we don't know when my memory will return, and in the time that it hasn't returned yet, I still want to have a life. To have that, I have to go to school. Maybe someone on my school knows who I am, who knows? And even if they don't know me, it'd still be worth a try.' She paused to take a breath and see if her words had made an impact on the smosh duo. They still looked unconvinced so she continued.

'What if my memory never returns, or if it takes years? I can't stay home forever! Besides, education is very important.' Ian and Anthony already looked a bit less determent, but they still weren't convinced.

'Look, all good and well that you want to go to school and all, but is it even possible with amnesia? How will that work? You'll have to start in primary school!' Ian protested.

'I don't think so. I only forgot personal information, remember? I can remember my history and all. I don't think knowledge will be that big of a problem. It'll just be strange if I have to write an essay about my life or something.' Ian and Anthony still looked unconvinced, but they were reasonable people. Lysa was sure that they'd come around eventually.

'Look, you don't have to decide about it immediately. Just, think about it okay? I really think this can work.' They sighed.

'I guess we can think about it.' Anthony surrendered. 'But no promises!' Lysa smiled.

'Thank you! Now, let's eat our pizza, before it gets cold.'

-o0O0o-

**A/N So, the first chapter out of the hospital! I realize not much had happened here, but this story wasn't meant to be sensational or something. More will happen in the next chapters though; how will the smosh duo deal with a teenage girl in their house? Anyway, please review! Constructive criticism is very welcome!**

**I also realized that this is probably is how the updates will continue: not very much (or no updates) during schooldays, and in the weekend one or even two updates. Please tell me if you like that! I'm not going to keep a schedule though, that's not my strong point. And almost all the writers that do use a schedule can't keep it, so I think it's pretty pointless. Peace off! **


	8. The Breakdown

**A/N Hey look at that! I actually managed to write during schooldays! Yay!**

-o0O0o-

The rest of the dinner they didn't talk about the "school-issue" again. The trio continued there list of things to do, and after that chatted about nothing. The conversation had become a little awkward though. Lysa almost regretted bringing the topic up, but immediately rejected that thought. She'd needed to bring it up eventually. After they had paid for the indeed delicious food, they left the restaurant.

'So Anthony, shall we go visit Kalel first?' Ian asked. Lysa looked up. Who was Kalel again? Oh right, Anthony's girlfriend.

'Sure, just let me call her first.' Anthony confirmed. His expression immediately lighted up when she picked up her phone. Cute, looked like he really loved her. 'Hey Kal, mind if we come to your place in a few minutes? You remember that girl I told you about, Lysa? She needs to borrow some clothes and stuff, until we get her some of her own. Yeah, she's living with us now. I know! I'll explain later okay? Okay, thanks! See you in a minute!' He smiled when he looked at Ian and Lysa again. 'Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!'

Lysa smiled. He looked like he was really in love. 'So, how's Kalel like?' She asked after they stept into the car. Anthony smile grew even wider.

'She's great. She's so funny, and sweet. She's really beautiful.' His eyes focused at something beyond what the other two could see.

'Hey, keep your eyes on the road!' Ian interrupted his thoughts. Anthony shook his head, concentrating on the road again.

'Right. So Lysa, we're probably gonna stay at Kalel's place for a few hours. Do you think you can handle that, or would you like to go to bed?' Anthony asked, while keeping his eyes on the road. Lysa suppressed a yawn. Sure, she was tired, but it she'd really like to meat Kalel. Surely she could stay up for a few more hours.

'I'll manage. I'm not that tired yet.' Ian wasn't fooled that easily though.

'You sure? It's been a pretty hectic day, and you look fairly tired.' Lysa furiously shook her head.

'No, I'm not tired! I can-' her sentence was interuppted by a huge yawn she couldn't suppress. Dang it. Ian laughed.

'You're not tired huh? Right. I'm taking you home directly after we got the stuff.' Anthony and Lysa looked dissapointed. Lysa protested.

'But I wanna meet Kalel!' She pouted.

'Sure you can, when we arrive there. You can talk to her all you want while Anthony and I collect the stuff. But after that, you're going to bed young lady!' He looked smug when he continued. 'I'm really starting to enjoy this parenting thing!' If looks could kill, Ian would be dead in a second. Luckily, looks couldn't kill and he stayed more than alive. The rest of the journey proceeded in an icy silence. Ian and Anthony didn't seem to be affected by this though.

-o0O0o-

'We're here!' Anthony said while riding into the driveway of a cute white bungalow. It looked nice, somewhere Lysa'd like to live. A girl with blue green hair opened the door. Wow, that hair was really bright. After you looked past it, she indeed was very pretty. She had blue eyes and a tanned skin.

'Hey Anthony, Ian, Lysa! I'm Kalel Cullen.' She said with a smile after opening the door. 'Come in!' Lysa smiled. She seemed nice.

'Hey, I'm Lysa. But you already knew that.' Lysa said after they'd walked into the living room. It was a nice place. With yellow walls, a brown coutch with coloured pillowed and a huge flatscreen tv.

'Yeah.' Kalel answered and paused for a while. 'How are you by the way? Is your memory already improving?' It was strange to realize for Lysa that Kalel knew so much about her, while she didn't know anything about her. Was that how all celebreties felt?

'Well, it hasn't returned yet unfortunatly, but for the time being I can manage.' She answered, smiling politely.

'Right, well, let's go grab some stuff!' Ian interrupted them. Lysa shoot him a deadly glare, not having forgiven him just yet, which he again survived. She was beginning to get really irritated now. Was this how having parents felt like?

'Yeah, I've already collected most things I think are essential to have for a girl. You can find it in the kitchen.' Kalel answered. 'Will you guys grab it, then I can have some girl-talk with Lysa.' Lysa looked unsure to Anthony and Ian. It wasn't like she didn't like Kalel, but she barely knew her and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone with her just yet. Anthony just nodded in confirment so she guessed she didn't really have a choice.

'So, how are you liking living with Anthony and Ian so far?' Kalel asked after they sat down on the coutch.

'I like it very well. They're great guys.' Lysa replied. 'Ian can be a little irritating though.' She murmered under her breath. Kalel laughed. Did she hear that?

'Yeah, he can be, trust me, I know. But he means well. What did he do this time?' she asked smiling.

'Oh nothing.' Lysa replied. She started to feel a little more at ease. It was nice to chat with someone else than Ian and Anthony, especially a girl. 'He's just acting a bit overprotective, that's all.' Kalel nodded understandingly.

'Well, you were almost killed in a car accident, so you can't really blame him for being a bit protective. And he's responsible for you now.' She answered reasonably. Lysa couldn't deny there was some thruth in her words. That didn't make it less irritating though.

'Erm, if you don't wanna talk about it it's fine, but how's living without any memories of your past life like? How can you function without knowing anything about youself?' Kalel asked curiously, changing the subject. Lysa hesitated. Did she wanna talk about this? She realized that she did. She hadn't talked with anyone about what she was actually feeling. Sure she had talked with Ian and sometimes Anthony about lots of stuff, but never about that. She realized she actually really wanted to let it out. She could here Ian shouting something to Anthony when she started talking.

'At first it was really weird. You know, waking up, only knowing your name and that you excist and nothing else about yourself. Also it was really strange knowing all sorts of things but having no idea of where and when you'd learnt them.' She paused, giving Kalel a change to react, but she just nodded and motioned for her to keep talking. 'Like when I saw Ian and Anthony for the first time. That was when I realized that I knew nothing about myself. I remembered their names, but when I tried to think of the time when I'd watched their episodes, there was nothing. It was completely blank.' Kalel looked like she was trying really hard to process and understand what she had just said.

'That sounds so weird! I've no idea what I would've done.' she responded. Lysa nodded.

'At first I was completely at a loss too.' she confirmed. 'I decided to just trust Ian and Anthony because I knew them from somewhere, and I kinda just felt good about them, like I could trust them. It's hard to explain.' She paused for a moment, realizing just how lucky she was by being found by them. 'Luckily, it turned out to be a good decision.' Kalel smiled.

'It's still weird.'she continued. 'I mean, I've kinda gotten used to the amnesia thing, but I still wonder about who I am every day. What was my family like? Did I have any friends? Where did I learn all the things I know? I mean, I don't even know how old I am!' She felt like she had just gained a hundred pounds. She had tried to suppress these thoughts, but voicing them just made them so much more real. She started to cry a little. God dang it body! I hate crying!

'Hey, hey!' Kalel said soothingly, taken aback by her sudden burst of emotion. 'It's all gonna be okay. You're gonna get your memory back and we're gonna find your family. I swear.' Lysa looked up furiously with tears still streaming down her face.

'How can you say that? We don't know when my memory will return! _If_ it even returns! What if I'll never see my family again?! They must be worried sick about me!' She became hysteric, and Anthony and Ian came running into the room, alarmed by the screaming. Kalel tried to hug her, but she pushed her away. She realized she was acting stupitly, but she didn't care. She had kept all these emotions at bay for over a week, they had to be released. Again, Kalel tried to hug her, and this time she let her. She broke down in silent sobbs. Ian and Anthony just watched helplessly, at a loss of what to do. After a few minutes that felt like hours, the sobbing started to reduce. God, she was just so _tired_! All she wanted to do was to fall asleep and stay so for days. Slowly, her vision went black.

Kalel looked down on the sleeping girl in her arms. 'You'd better take her home. I'm guessing you've got everything in the car?' They just nodded, still overwhelmed by the sight of a hysteric Lysa, the girl who had always stayed so calm. Kalel helped them put the girl in the blue Subaru, gently laying her head down on a jacket she'd borrowed her. 'Take good care of her, she needs and deserves it.' She warned the duo before they stepped into the car.

'We will.' They both answered. Slowly, the car started off and drove away.

-o0O0o-

**A/N Pretty intense ending huh? I know Anthony and Kalel actually live together, but for the sake of this story I decided to have him live with Ian. And Lysa's reaction might look a bit over the top, but try to imagine what you'd do if you lost your memory and had kept your emotions bottled op about it for over a week. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Also, a shoutout for my English teacher who had spell-checked the first five chapters! Thank you again very much! Peace off!**


	9. The Doubt

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

-o0O0o-

Lysa woke up to some light shining in her eyes. She looked around disorientated. Where was she? Then she recognized the bed she was lying on. She was at Ian and Anthony's house? How did she get here? She sat up, and noticed she was still wearing the clothes she wore yesterday. God, those stunk. What happened? Oh right, she went to Kalel's. And she, oh God, did she really brake down like that? What wouldn't Kalel think about her? And Ian and Anthony? Oh God. Slowly, she got up and walked out of the room, finding Ian and Anthony sitting at the kitchen table.

'Thank God, you're awake!' Ian proclaimed relieved when he saw her. Lysa felt confused. Why was he so relieved? She'd just been sleeping, right?

'For how long was I asleep?' She asked, frowning.

'For about twenty hours.' Anthony replied. He hesitated for a moment. 'We were really worried.' Lysa felt guilty. Again, she had made them worry. How long was this going to continue?

Ian picked up on her guilt. 'Hey, don't worry about it, it's not your fault. We're just glad you're awake now. You want some dinner?' Lysa smiled weakly and nodded. Now he mentioned it, she was really hungry. She sat down, and ate some tacos Ian put down in front of her.

'So, anything happened while I was out?' She asked, after eating the first one.

'Well, we drove you home and put you into bed.' Anthony answered. 'After that, nothing excited really happened.' Lysa nodded, and continued eating her tacos.

'Hey, Anthony and I had an idea.' Ian said just when Lysa took a huge bite. She couldn't say anything back so she just nodded for him to continue. 'Maybe you should be in one of our video's, like lunchtime with Smosh or something.' Lysa almost choked on her food. On a lunchtime with Smosh? Her? Why would they even suggest that? That show's watched by millions of people! Her eyes widened when she realized what that could mean. 'We were thinking, why should we wait with finding your family until your memory returns? There's a big chance someone who knows you will see it.' Finally, Lysa had swallowed all of her food.

'Wow, I don't know what to say…' She really was baffled. That… it was brilliant.

'Just say yes. It's a great opportunity, we really should take it.' Anthony urged.

'Yes, of course I'll do it!' Lysa beamed. 'Thank you!' She jumped up and hugged them both at the same time.

'Wow, you're welcome!' Anthony answered surprised. Ian replied a bit different:

'Can't breathe, please!' Lysa let go, lauging.

'So, when will we shoot it?' She asked, getting more excited by the second.

'We were thinking in like three days or something. That's when we usually do it anyway, so…' Lysa nodded excitingly.

'That sounds great! How do I act? What will we eat? When-' She was cut of by Ian.

'Easy! Don't stress out! Just be yourself. It doesn't really matter what we'll eat, does it? And if you were going to ask about when we're going to update it; as soon as possible. Just, don't freak out over it too much.' He answered all her questions at once.

'Right. Sorry. I'm just so excited!' She muffled through her short hair. 'This is so great!' Ian and Anthony smiled. When her tacos were completely eaten, she again noticed how much she stank. 'I think I'll go take a shower. Where did you guys put Kalel's clothes?'

'They're in the corridor outside of your room. Speaking of that, we still need to remodel it in there.' Anthony amswered.

'Right. Let's do that after I've showered okay?' Lysa asked, eager to get out if the clammy clothes. Ian and Anthony agreed and she quickly walked back to the room where she'd woken up in. Her room now.

After Lysa had showered and changed in a comfortable t-shirt and some trousers, both a bit too big, but whatever, the trio started to make her room a little more bedroom-like and a little less editing room-like. The computer was disconnected and moved to the livingroom and Kalel's clothes were moved into the practically empty drawer. A comfortable chair on which she could throw her clothes down was dragged in, and a mirror was put on another closet that they put together. Apparently Anthony and Kalel had done some shopping while she was out. Lysa wiped some sweat from her brow. She looked longingly at the bed, wondering what time it was. Ian apparently noticed her eagerness to throw herself on the bed and checked his watch.

'Oh my God, it's already twelve o'clock! Lysa, go to bed, now!' He shouted startled.

'Relax Ian, I'm going. Just let me brush my teeth and change first.' Lysa responded tiredly. Ian nodded.

'Just, hurry up will you? You need your rest. We really shouldn't have continued this long.' He responded on a guilty and mad tone.

'Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. Better late than never huh?' Lysa responded with a week smile. She walked to the bathroom while the Smosh duo walked to the living room. After she quickly brushed her teeth and changed into some pajamas she found in her new closet, she climbed into the bed and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

-o0O0o-

Ian angrily sat down on the coutch and grabbed the tv-remote. How did he let it get so late? Lysa needed her rest! She was just back from the hospital for God's sake! Anthony apparently noticed his irritation.

'Hey man, what's up?' He asked concerned.

'What's up? I'm a horrible guardian, that's what's up! Lysa shouldn't have stayed up for this long. She just slept for twenty freaking hours! That isn't healthy! And then, we let her stay up until midnight!' His shoulders slumped. 'I'm not sure if we'd made the right choice Anthony. What if we'll be horrible guardians?' After saying it out loud, Ian's chest tightened. Just like Lysa he'd been suppressing some thoughts, and just like with her, it didn't lead to anything good.

'Don't worry, we can do this. We can figure this parenting thing out together. This is something we've never done before, something new. And we're not used to it yet. But we will be, and we'll get better at it each day.' Ian felt some hope sparkle inside of him. Anthony was right. He shouldn't be so insecure. It won't help Lysa in any way, and neither will it help them become better guardians. But they're just so inexperienced! Parents had time to prepare themselves for parenting, they didn't have any. A teenage girl was thrown into their lives without any warning and they just had to deal with it. And now that girl, who'd saved his life, was suffering because of it. Well, maybe not really suffering, but at least enduring some very bad parenting.

'You're right. But how long will it take until we learn it? We can't let this continue for too long!' he asked, desperate for an answer.

'I don't know. But we learn new things every day. We'll never forget the time after today for instance!' Anthony answered, trying to cheer Ian up. Ian smiled halfheartedly, dark thoughts still going through his mind.

He hoped they would learn fast, before it was too late. Before Lysa was taken away.

-o0O0o-

**A/N That was a dark ending! I'm not really sure if I like it. Don't worry, Ian won't stay depressed for long. Anyway, I'll probably be able to write more often the next two weeks, since my holiday has started! Yay!**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes in this story. I really want to improve, so please review!**


	10. The Store

**A/N Here's the next chapter. I apologize for any mistakes, and I hope you'll like it!**

-o0O0o-

The next day Ian and Anthony let Lysa sleep in while they were planning filming a new Smosh video, and how to combine that with taking care of Lysa. She came walking out of her bed room at about one o'clock.

'Hey guys.' She said, not being fully awake yet.

'Hey.' Ian and Anthony replied absentmindedly, finishing the schedule for the day they were going to shoot their new video. Lysa started to look trough the lockers in the kitchen, while they laid the final hand on the schedule.

'So, we were thinking we could go shopping for clothes and stuff today.' Anthony started after Lysa sat down in front of them.

'Sure, then we can return Kalel's stuff.' Lysa replied, after swallowing the first mouthful of cereal. Anthony nodded.

'Let's make a shopping list after you've changed, and then we're good to go.' Lysa nodded in response, her mouth full of cereal. She quickly finished her breakfast and went to go change. When she returned she was wearing a blue top and skinny jeans Anthony recognized as Kalel's. Both were a bit too big, but that wasn't going to be an issue after today.

'Let's go!' Lysa said excitingly, after they made the list. It seems like she was into shopping. Well, Anthony didn't really know any girl that wasn't, so no surprise there.

They rode to the mall, and arriving there Ian swallowed uneasy. Lysa picked up on his uneasiness.

'What's up Ian?' she asked concerned. Ian hesitated.

'This is the place were the accident happened.' He said in a soft and sad tone. Lysa stared interested out of the window.

'Really, here?' she said surprised, 'I don't feel anything! You'd think I'll feel uneasy or something, but nothing comes up. It looks just like every other place to me.'

'The doctor said your short-term memory was probably lost forever. That could be an explanation.' Anthony replied reasonably.

'Yeah, I guess you're right. It's strange though, so much happened here, and I can't even remember it.' The rest of the ride was silent. They only started to talk after they arrived at a drug store.

'Let's buy the small stuff first; we can go shopping for clothes later.' Anthony said. Ian and Lysa agreed with this logic, and they walked into the store. Lysa swallowed uncomfortably. This was probably going to be awkward.

-o0O0o-

They walked out of the drugstore with two bags filled with stuff every girl needs, like a hairbrush and make-up, but also some things that were a little bit more awkward to buy together with two twenty-five years old men. After that they got some ice-cream and sat down on a bench.

'So, you're liking the shopping so far?' Ian asked with a teasing tone. Seeing Lysa so awkward in the drugstore really cheered him up, apparently.

'Yeah, I'm loving it!' She replied enthusiastically, determent not to let herself be humiliated by Ian. 'Especially all the monthly needed articles were great to pick, don't you think?'

'Erm, yeah, they were great…' Ian replied unsurely. Ha. Got you there. Anthony was done with their banter and interrupted them.

'Shall we continue? We still need to get your clothes.' Lysa nodded grinning.

'Okay, are there any cool clothes shops nearby?'

'What about the New Yorker?' Anthony answered.

'Okay, that's a cool store.' Lysa agreed. They stood up and started walking in the direction of the store.

-o0O0o-

'So, how about this shirt?' Ian asked, holding a pink shirt with a print of roses up.

'No, please! That's horrible!' Lysa answered disgusted. 'This one's a lot better.' She said about a gray shoulder shirt with black stripes.

'So, we're looking for clothes that aren't very girly?' Anthony asked.

'Yup, and please without too much different colors.' She confirmed. Eventually, they walked out of the store with four stuffed bags full with jackets, skinny jeans and not too bright colored t-shirts.

'Is there anything you want to amuse yourself with?' Anthony asked. 'Ian and I won't be able to spend all our time with you, and it'd be nice if you could entertain yourself.' Lysa frowned.

'Is there a bookstore nearby?'

'Sure, do you like reading?' Ian answered.

'Yeah, I think so, I enjoyed reading Harry Potter, so I guess I like it.' While they were walking to the store they passed an instrument store. 'A piano! Could I please have a keyboard or something? It doesn't have to be expensive but…' She was cut off because Ian already dragged her into the store.

'Could we please try out some keyboards?' He asked an employee who came walking up to them.

'Of course!' he replied politely. 'In what price class?'

Ian and Anthony glanced at each other. 'Let's keep it under the two thousand dollar.' Anthony replied.

'No!' Lysa shouted. 'It doesn't have to be that expensive; it just has to be able to make some sound.' She said to the employee. He nodded and walked off.

'You shouldn't spent so much money on me!' She furiously hissed at the other two men. She knew she shouldn't be so angry, but she couldn't help it. She was already far too big of a burden on the two.

'Don't be ridiculous! We have enough money! And we're glad to spend it!' Ian replied.

'But I'm not! You're already spending far too much money on me.' She sighed. 'Look, just keep it down a bit, okay?' Ian and Anthony still looked puzzled, but luckily they decided to respect her wishes and agreed. Just then the employee came walking back and led them to a room full of different kind of piano's. In the back was a keyboard section.

'Here's the keyboards under the two thousand dollar. Is there any specific brand that you'd like to try?' The man asked. Lysa shook her head and looked at the instruments in front of her. She spotted a keyboard she thought she knew from somewhere and asked if she could try it out. The dark-haired employee agreed and pushed the on-button.

As Lysa's fingers touched the keyboard, they instantly started to play a song. She recognized it as 'La Valse d'Amélie' and instantly loved how it sounded. Oh, how much she loved playing the piano… She looked at the price-tag. A thousand bucks… She hesitated. Should she ask for it? She really wanted it, but… Anthony also looked at the price tag.

'Do you want it?' he asked. Lysa nodded. 'We'll take it.' Lysa couldn't believe what she was hearing. They just bought her a piano! A freaking piano! And she could play piano! She remembered how to play all kinds of songs, now that she was trying to remember them.

'Do you also want to buy some sheet-music, or anything else?' The employee asked after he had written something down in a notebook.

'Sure!' Ian replied. So they also bought five different books with all sort of songs and music in it. Lysa couldn't believe what was happening. But two things she could believe; right now she was the happiest girl in the world, and Ian and Anthony were the greatest parents ever.

-o0O0o-

**A/N This story is luckily a bit happier :) It's a bit of a filler, but I don't mind. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, so I can make this story better! Peace off!**


	11. The Banter

**A/N Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for any mistakes, and I hope you'll enjoy!**

-o0O0o-

After the trio had filled in some papers and paid for the keyboard they stuffed the bags in the back of the car and went shopping for some props for the new Smosh video. It was called 'What if auto-correct was real?' And they needed some huge phones, baby-dolls and fake drugs. Lysa didn't really get the whole idea behind the video, but she was too happy to really care. She had just got a piano!

'So, do you guys know a place where we can get all this stuff? It doesn't sound like something you can buy in any average place.' Lysa asked, after they locked the car.

'Yeah, there's a store where we buy most of the stuff for or videos, some sort of Party Shop, and otherwise we buy it online. But it's nicer if we have it available immediately.' Lysa nodded in understanding.

After a couple of minutes the people around the smosh men and their new family member started to decline. They were in a quieter part of the shopping centre and walked into a brightly colored store. The owner of the store apparently knew Ian and Anthony, since he came walking up to them with a wide smile on his face.

'Hey guys! Come to shop for a new video again? I swear, if it wasn't for you guys I would've been broke years ago!' He was a friendly looking man, about in his mid-forties. He appeared to be Latino and wore bright colored clothes, fitting with the shop. His name-tag read Joseph. 'And who's this pretty young lady?' He asked, looking at Lysa.

'This is Lysa, she's living with us now.' Anthony responded. Lysa smiled at the man.

'Nice to meet you.' She said. The man responded in the same manner.

'So, any special items you're looking for?' Joseph asked, a bit more serious.

'Yup.' Ian confirmed. 'We're looking for an extra large phone, some more baby-dolls and what fake drugs. Think you can help us with that?'

'Sure! I'm not so sure about the phone, but the other things are present!' He laughed. 'I'm not so sure why you need even _more _baby dolls though. Don't you already have like a hundred?' Anthony chuckled.

'Maybe, but we're planning something special here. Please, lead the way!'

The trio followed Joseph into the back of the shop and found the things they needed. They Despite of Joseph words they found two giant I-phones, and exited the store almost with more than they could carry. They got some strange looks on the way back to the car but Lysa didn't care, and it looked like the two men didn't either. Then again, they must be used to it, being about the weirdest channel on Youtube. The way back to the house was filled with friendly banter in which Ian and Lysa had the largest part. Lysa felt completely content and happy. She was part of a great family.

-o0O0o-

The next day Lysa didn't sleep in that long, since Ian woke her up at eight o'clock. She grumbled.

'Ugh, Ian, let me sleep!' Ian chuckled.

'That's what you get from sleeping in so long before!' He answered playfully.

'That wasn't my choice! You didn't wake me up.' Lysa pouted. Ian shook his shoulders.

'True, but I don't care!' He laughed like a madman and ran out of the room. Lysa groaned, but grudgingly sat up and dressed. She walked into the living room, finding Ian and Anthony behind the relocated computer.

'Hey Lysa, glad you finally decided to join us!' Anthony said cheerfully, pausing the video they were watching. 'Just grab some breakfast, we'll be filming Lunchtime with Smosh in a couple of hours, and we don't want you to be full then, do we?'

Aha, that's why they woke her up so early. Still no excuse though. Wait, Lunchtime with Smosh? God, she completely forgot about that! How could she have forgotten that?

'Hey, relax, nothing to worry about.' Anthony said soothingly. 'All you have to do is being yourself and eat some Chinese food. And maybe do some embarrassing twitter questions. That's all.' Lysa relaxed a little.

'You're sure I can do this?' She asked, still a bit unsure.

'Of course. Why wouldn't you? By the way, your keyboard just arrived. You can unpack it and put it in your room after you're done.' Anthony said, returning his gaze to the computer screen.

Her keyboard arrived already? Awesome! Lysa quickly ate her breakfast and rushed into the hallway, indeed finding a big packet with a picture of a keyboard standing against the wall. She tried to pick it up, but it was too heavy.

'Hey guys, some help please?' She shouted into the living room. Ian came walking in and helped her carry it into her room.

'Too heavy for you huh?' He asked mockingly. Lysa just glared at him. They put the packet down in her room. 'D'you need some help with putting it together?' He asked.

'No, I'm sure I can do it.' She answered. Ian looked unsure.

'Okay, but just shout if you do need some help. We're happy to help.' Lysa watched him walk out of the room. Then her gazed returned to the packet they just carried to her room. Excited, she opened it and found a keyboard with built-in stereo, an electricity cable and a stand, all three wrapped up in bubble paper. Quickly, she put it together and situated it across the wall left from the door. Okay, she did have a little help from Ian for that, but she put it together on her own. After that, she still had about an hour to play which she gratefully used as good as possible. She first played 'La valse d'Amélie' again and after that she tried other songs. Apparently she knew quite a few. After about eight different pieces Anthony called her, saying they were going to film Lunchtime.

The piano had made her forget her nervousness for a bit, but now it came back full force. She was going play in a video that was going to be watched by millions of people! Right, she could do this. She _had _to do this. Slowly, she walked into the living room.

'Ah, Lysa, there you are!' Ian shouted, holding a camera in his hand. 'By the way, you play beautifully.' Lysa blushed.

'Thanks Ian. Erm, shall we begin?' She asked, awkwardly changing the subject. She never knew how to react when someone complimented her, she realized.

'Sure! Let us just tell us what the schedule is for a little bit.' Anthony agreed. 'At first, we'll film in the car, telling what we're gonna get and just messing around, that's also when we're gonna introduce you.' He looked at Lysa to see if she was still following. She nodded. 'We'll resume the filming when we're back home. There, we'll eat our food and do "Funny Twitter Questions" and finish. Got it so far?' Lysa nodded, but she still had one question.

'How are we gonna introduce me? Are we gonna tell I have amnesia, or do we let that rest, and are we gonna tell I live with you, what my name is even?' She wondered what they thought about that. She had a couple of ideas, but she really wanted to know theirs too.

'Anthony and I have thought about that.' Ian responded. 'We think it's best if we tell them about your situation, like the amnesia and that you live here, but that we don't tell them your name. If people are going to respond to our call saying that they know you, we can ask for your name as some kind of proof.' He hesitated. 'If you're okay with that of course.'

'It was actually exactly my idea. Maybe we'll get thousands of responses, and it'll be a lot easier to sort them if we don't tell them my name.' Lysa responded. The men nodded.

'Exactly. Well, let's get started!' Ian said excited. 'I can't wait seeing Lysa embarrass herself in front of a camera.' Lysa just rolled her eyes. She had found out that not responding to Ian's teasing was the best course of action. Even if she was completely right he had some sort of witty comeback that didn't make any sense.

-o0O0o-

'Hey everyone, welcome to another Lunchtime with Smosh!' Anthony said excitingly to a camera after they had pulled out of the driveway. 'What are we gonna get today Ian?' He asked, turning the camera to the other member of Smosh, who was driving this time.

'Today, we're gonna get, very originally, Chinese food!' He responded, just as excited. 'Wait, wait, who's that in the back?' He suddenly sounded very panicked. Anthony turned the camera to the backseat, where Lysa was sitting.

'Aaaahh! An unknown _girl_! In the back of our car! This is like, the third time a girl had been there, ever!' He screamed. Lysa did her best not to laugh but look very shocked, as they had agreed.

'I'm so sorry! I didn't realize girls weren't allowed here! I just wanted a bit of fun.' She said, pouting. 'I can leave if you want.'

'No, no! We would never ask a girl to get out of our car in the middle of nowhere! That's _not _according to the knight's code!' Ian replied, extremely serious now. 'And especially who's done so much like you.' Anthony turned the camera back at himself.

'See guys, this…' Anthony shuddered for a moment. 'Girl… is living with us now! And do you wanna know why?' He looked over at Ian. 'Are we gonna tell them Ian?'

'No! And do you wanna know why? BECAUSE WE'RE EVIL! MUHAHAHA!' Lysa couldn't help herself this time. Her laughter echoed through the car.

'Well, maybe you can tell them at the end of the episode…' She suggested. Ian looked like he was thinking very hard.

'Maybe.' He responded after a few seconds. 'Or maybe not… You'll NEVAH know!'

'Except at the end of the episode.' Anthony added.

'Well, yeah, but that doesn't matter right now.' Ian said. 'An episode is like the eternity. If we don't tell them now, it will take the eternity for them to find out.' Lysa laughed at this absurd logic.

'If you say so…' Ian looked insulted.

'Of course I say so! And everything I say is the truth, you better get used to that while you live in my house young lady! Even if I'm not right, I'm right.'

'Hey, it's also my house!' Anthony shouted, feeling left out. 'I'm just as important as you!'

The three people continued to talk about absolutely nothing the rest of the journey to the drive thru. Lysa was surprised to find she wasn't nervous at all during the filming. She actually quite enjoyed herself. As long as she didn't think of the millions of people that were gonna watch this, she was completely fine. And she loved it.

-o0O0o-

**A/N Don't worry, the LwS will continue in the next chapter! Hope I got Ian and Anthony a bit right. It was surprisingly easy to write how they act in their videos, so I hope I didn't screw up. Also, I want to note that I try to write this as much in the present as possible. That's why they're preparing a nonexistent episode. (At least, it's nonexistent at the release of this chapter, I don't know if they're ever gonna make one) It's placed after their most recent video. Please review, tell me if you liked it and if not what I could do better, and how. I really appreciate it! Peace off!**


	12. The Lunchtime

**A/N Here's chapter twelve! It's going fast!**

-o0O0o-

'So, we're back home, with our Chinese food. What did you get Ian?' Anthony asked, pointing the camera at Ian.

'I've got some…' He paused for a moment, 'Rice! What a surprise. The rice is joined by some beans, and it looks absolutely… disgusting. I don't know if I can eat this, guys!' He said, with a disgusted look on his face. Lysa silently agreed with this statement, but decided to tease him for a little bit.

'I'm sure it isn't that bad Ian, you're exaggerating. It looks delicious!' She said. Ian looked at her with a shocked look.

'You think this is delicious? Well, let us see what you've gotten; see if you're still so positive about our food then!' He answered defiant. Lysa agreed.

'Sure! I've got some…' She started excited, but that excitement dropped completely after she opened the box. 'Rice with some sort of sauce from unknown substance, and, overcooked eggs.' Her shoulders slumped. 'I didn't think I'd ever say this Ian, but you were right. Maybe we should've gotten something else.' Anthony laughed.

'You think this is funny?' Ian asked insulted. Anthony nodded. 'Well, let us see your food then!' Anthony hesitantly opened his box and bursted out laughing. What was in his box?

'Look, I've got nothing! Looks like they gave me the wrong box! Guess I'll just have to order pizza then.' Ian and Lysa jumped up from their chairs after Anthony said this.

'Oh no, you won't! You'll just have to share with us! I'm sure you'll love our food!' Ian shouted, throwing about all of his food in Anthony's box. Anthony didn't seem too happy with this.

'No, I'm fine guys, you don't have to.' He muttered.

'But we want to!' Lysa shouted, also emptying her box in Anthony's. 'We wouldn't want to deprive you of our delicious food. We're far too generous for that.' Ian grabbed the camera out of Anthony's hand.

'Come on, first bite!' he said teasingly, pointing the camera at Anthony. Anthony looked at him with sad eyes, though a hint of mischief was visible. What was he up to?

'If you insist…' He hesitantly took a small bite and instantly started to consume everything at once. 'This is indeed delicious! Thanks!' He shouted somewhere in between two bites. All Lysa and Ian could do was watching aghast. After about half a minute Ian cautiously spoke up.

'Anthony, isn't it time for something?' Anthony looked up from his food. It took some time before his mouth was completely empty, but when he was done he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and started singing while pumping his arm to and fro:

'Finding Twitter questions! Finding Twitter questions! Finding Twitter questions!' After a couple of seconds he had found one that pleased him:

'"_For the girl with you: Do a piggyback ride with Ian and Anthony!" _Well girl, you're up for it?'

Lysa blushed. A piggyback ride? With Ian and Anthony? It wasn't her first choice, but she didn't want to seem week, so she nodded.

'My pleasure! Who wants first?' The two men seemed a bit surprised by her eagerness, but Anthony stood up.

'I'll gladly offer this young lady a ride.' He said politely, while bowing down. Lysa climbed on his back with a little bit of effort, and suddenly Anthony began to run through the room like a madman.

'Anthony, stop! Help, Ian! HELP!' She screamed panicked. She was really afraid now. Why did Ian just laugh? This isn't something to be laughing about! Finally, Anthony sat her down on the couch, but she wasn't done yet. Now it was Ian's turn. Oh God, he'd probably try to make his piggyback even worse than Anthony's.

'What are you waiting for girl? Climb on my back!' Ian said. Wow, that sounded dirty. Reluctantly, she climbed on his back. She couldn't back down now. To her surprise, Ian didn't make it that bad at all. He just slowly walked a couple of circles trough the room and gently put her down.

'I would never do that to a lady!' He shouted at Anthony, after they sat down again. Right. Like he wasn't the one who'd been teasing her ever since she arrived at his house. Oh well, she was just glad he didn't pull a madman run like Anthony.

'So, any other questions that don't involve me almost dying?' She asked Anthony who had picked up his phone again.

'Erm, what about: _"Choose between_ _prank calling the president or your most strictly teacher or family member."_?' He pointed the camera to Ian.

'I would definitely prank call the president. I mean, what could he do to me? Sentence me to death? Like that's possible.' He said, in another example of brilliant "Ian-logic". Now, Anthony turned the camera to Lysa. She answered immediately.

'Definitely my most strictly, erm, acquaintance. Not that I know many people…' She trailed off, frowning. Anthony put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Trying to cheer her up, he quickly answered himself.

'I have to agree with Ian. My uncle would probably kill me if I prank called him. I can't imagine the president doing that…' Lysa smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. She really should stop with becoming so sad all the time. It wasn't doing anyone any good. She pulled herself together, and was kind of happy for the rest of the episode. Then, the end came near.

'So, you guys _might _wonder why we haven't told you this little lady's name yet…' Anthony started.

'And why she's living with us. That could be a question of yours too.' Ian added.

'I can imagine that they're wondering a little bit.' Lysa confirmed.

'Well, we didn't just forget it, if that's what you're thinking!' Anthony continued. 'We actually have a very good reason!'

'This may be a little bit unbelievable, but we swear, it's real. It's not some sort of publicity stunt. This actually happened, and we're really serious.' Lysa said in a serious tone.

'See, she kind of saved my life.' Ian said. 'She pushed me out of the way of a speeding car, hit her head and lost her memory. Then, since we didn't know anyone who knew her, and she didn't know anyone who knew her, and she didn't have anywhere to go, we took her in!' He paused and gasped for breath for a second. 'Whoa, that was a long sentence.'

'We know it sounds crazy, like this young lady said, but it's true, we swear.' Anthony continued. 'So we have a question for you guys. If you know her, please send us a mail! The mail-address is in the description. And use her name as the subject, to prove you really know her. That's the only thing she remembers about herself.' He stared into the camera for a moment, before turning his gaze at Lysa. She smiled weakly.

'Thanks in advance for mailing guys. Again, this is no joke. And also, please don't send us prank-mail. We really appreciate your consideration.' She smiled and looked at Ian and Anthony.

'So, we end this episode with this serious request, though it sounds crazy. See you guys next Thursday!' Ian said. Anthony and Lysa ended the video at the same time.

'Bye, bitches!' They shouted in unison. Anthony stopped recording.

'So, you guys think they'll believe it?' Lysa asked unsure. 'It _is _a crazy message, and Smosh isn't exactly known for its seriousness.'

'Well, there'll always be people who won't believe us, but that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that someone who knows you recognizes you and mails. And who knows, maybe someone will! Maybe this will go viral!' Anthony reassured her. 'We can only hope. And when nothing happens, you can just play in more vids. Until we _do_ get a legit response.' Lysa smiled.

'Thanks Anthony, you're great. And you too Ian.' They smiled.

'We're happy to help.'

-o0O0o-

**A/N The message is out! Hope you like it! Also, fun fact: the average human can live for about forty days without food, but only three days without reviews! I'm already holding on for about a week, but I don't know how long I can continue. Help me survive, review! Please, I'm begging you! Argh! *slowly and painfully dying***


	13. The Response

**A/N Thanks to Sydbuscus and guineagirl5 who reviewed for the last chapter! You're awesome! Oh, wait, you didn't review? Shhh, you're awesome too :) Just not as much as them ;) Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

-o0O0o-

Anthony edited the Lunchtime direct after they had shot it, so they could still post it that day. They had a couple of Lunchtimes in stock, but they wanted the newest one up as fast as possible. The faster it was up, the faster the acquaintances from Lysa could see it. At least, the trio hoped they would see it.

'So, have you guys looked at the reviews for the newest Lunchtime yet?' Lysa asked the next morning with her mouth full of cereal. Anthony opened his laptop.

'Not yet, but we will now.' He said. He really hoped that the reviews would be a bit positive, and that people would believe their story, how unbelievable it sounded. 'Let's take a look at the top comments.

"_I'm not really sure if I believe them. This IS_ _Smosh after all. And Anthony and Ian are really good actors. But the girl looked really serious and honest, not sure if she could lie like that. I hope it's a joke, for her sake". _68 likes_._

"_Nice one boys! You almost had me there! BUT I'M NOT THAT EASILY FOOLED! XD" _45 likes.

They're not convinced yet, but there are more people hesitating, than that there are people who think it's all rubbish. So, that's a good thing, I guess.' He concluded. He had suspected something like this. You couldn't ask people to take this as a truth without any proof. It's too extraordinary for that. Lysa nodded.

'Yeah, I just hoped there was one top-comment that believed it completely.' She said, sounding sad. Ian put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Hey, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that someone who _does _know you will see it. Now that I say it, shouldn't we check the mail to see if there are any replies?' He said, quite reasonably. Anthony nodded.

'Good idea.' He opened the mail. 'Wow. We've got four hundred unopened e-mails.' He scrolled down. 'I don't see your name so far, there are mostly false names or just people that say they don't believe us. Let me search for it.' He typed "Lysa" in the search-engine, but there were zero search results. The shoulders of all three of them that were tens in anticipation slumped. Anthony felt a sparkle of hope inside of him fade.

'Right. So no one that knows me has seen it. We're still nowhere.' Lysa said sadly.

'Hey, don't think like that! Maybe they just haven't seen it yet. We don't know. It was only posted yesterday. A lot of people haven't seen it yet.' Ian said reassuringly. Anthony felt the sparkle of hope light up again, just a little, but it was there. Ian was right. And she could always play in a video for their first channel if this didn't work out. Those video's got more views anyway. Lysa didn't look convinced.

'I hope you're right.' She said, before quickly returning to her cereal. Anthony and Ian also resumed eating their breakfast. It was finished in silence. They put the dishes in the dishwashing machine. Lysa went to play a bit on her keyboard and Ian and Anthony began reciting the script of their new Smosh-video that they were going to shoot in a couple of hours.

-o0O0o-

'Hey, I wondered if we could Lysa somehow built into this.' Anthony said after a couple of minutes. Ian frowned.

'Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, but isn't it a bit last-minute? I mean, we already send the final version to Ryan*, and Lysa should have some time to prepare herself. And she should agree first, of course.' He answered. Anthony couldn't disagree with this logic.

'I guess your right. I just want someone to recognize her so badly! She really deserves to be with her family again, and they also must be worried sick.' He replied with his shoulders slumped. Ian nodded understandingly.

'I know.' He said. 'I want to find her family just as much as you. But it would be wiser if she'd be in video after this. God knows she already does far too much when she should be resting.' He frowned. Anthony nodded, suddenly realizing something.

'Hey, who's gonna take her to the hospital this evening? She has her weekly check-up!' He said a tad worried. 'Are we filming anything this evening?' Ian thought for a moment.

'Yes, we need to shoot the hug-scene in the evening. And we're both in there.' He said, crushing Anthony's hope that one of them maybe was free. 'Can you ask Kalel? She already knows Lysa, and if she isn't busy I'm sure she won't mind.' Anthony mentally slapped himself. Of course!

'Let me call her. I don't think she is very busy this evening.' He said relieved.

Kalel indeed wasn't very busy and agreed to take Lysa to the hospital. 'I'd be happy to help!' Anthony breathed out relieved. That was one less worry.

Before they knew it, the film crew arrived. Lysa curiously walked out of her room when she heard them arrive.

'Lysa, this is our crew. Crew, this is Lysa.' Ian said. Lysa smiled.

'Hey.' She said shyly. The unknown men smiled.

'I saw you in the Lunchtime.' One of them said. 'I really hope you'll find your family soon. I'm John, by the way.' He smiled and Lysa smiled back. She already liked this man.

'Thanks. Well, I'd better leave, before I hinder you all.' She started to walk back to her room when she heard someone call her back.

'Hey, you can just watch if you want; as long as you're silent it should be no problem.' One of the men said. Lysa felt her mood rise up. She really liked to see how a high-quality show like smosh was made.

'Sure, I'd love to!' She replied enthusiastically. She settled down on the couch as the men set the cameras and lightning up. They tested the lighting on her and after they were done she had to make place for Ian and Anthony.

'Look what a strange text I just got from my mom! Why is that word in auto-correct anyway? Like something like that would ever happen!' Ian said to Anthony. Anthony smiled his trademark half-smile.

'Oh come on Ian. I've gotten far stranger texts. Just imagine how stupid it'd be if auto-correct was actually realistic.'

-o0O0o-

The afternoon was over far too quickly for Lysa's liking. It was really enjoyable seeing Ian and Anthony doing the most ridiculous things for their videos. She also had helped out a couple of times with the lighting, and it was great fun. When it was six o'clock everyone took a break and ordered some pizzas. She was seated next to Anthony.

'Lysa, since Ian and I are busy this evening, Kalel is gonna take you to your check-up, are you're okay with that?' He spoke up. Her check-up! She'd totally forget about that! She really didn't feel like it, she really wanted to stay and she also really didn't want to go back to the hospital.

'Do I have to go? I really want to stay here and film some more!' She whined. Anthony laughed.

'Relax, we'll still be filming tomorrow. But I'm sure it won't be that bad. Kalel will be there, remember.' He said. Lysa shook her shoulders. She guessed he was right, and she'd also like to see Kalel again, even though the last time she'd seen her she completely broke down.

'Okay then. I guess I don't really have a choice.' She agreed reluctantly.

'Great!' Anthony said. 'Kalel will be here around seven fifteen. I trust it you'll be ready then?' Lysa nodded and ate the rest of her pizza in silence. She'd be going back to the hospital in a couple of moments. She really hoped this would be the last time.

-o0O0o-

Kalel arrived at the smosh house at seven ten. She pressed the doorbell and patiently waited for someone to open it, thinking about what she was gonna do this evening. Taking a girl that she only met once and who completely broke down in her company to the hospital. A place she probably really didn't want to return to. Great. She just hoped Lysa wouldn't break down again. The last time wasn't really a great experience. She was startled out of her thoughts when Anthony opened the door.

'Hey Kal!' He said before softly kissing her. 'Thanks again for helping out on such short notice. I own you.' He let her in. Kalel looked around the living room, seeing the familiar crew. Some looked up and greeted her, and Lysa walked up to her.

'Hey Kalel, thanks for taking me.' She said, faking a smile. That only confirmed Kalel's suspicion that she didn't really look forward to the visit.

'I'm glad I can help. Shall we go?' Kalel answered. Lysa agreed and together they walked out of the house and stepped into Kalel's car. Lysa looked a bit weary. Well it was understandably since she was in a car of basically a stranger. Kalel tried to loosen the mood a bit.

'So, is Ian still irritating you?' She asked. Lysa smiled.

'Always, but he bought me a keyboard so I really can't stay mad at him.' She answered.

'Wow, a keyboard?' Kalel replied surprised. 'That's so cool! Do you play piano?'

'Apparently.' Lysa answered happily. 'I saw one standing in a shop window and just really wanted to try it out. It turned out I know quite a few songs.' Kalel felt happy for the girl. It was amazing to have something you really loved, and it sounded like Lysa really loved music.

'That's great.' They talked about music the rest of the journey to the hospital, and it really wasn't as bad as Kalel thought it would be. She managed to get Lysa forget about where they were going for at least a small time. When they pulled up in the parking lot of the hospital Lysa's brow furrowed though. No denying it now, they were back at the hospital. The place where Lysa had met Ian and Anthony, but also the place where she found out she had no memory, and where they had almost send her to a child services location.

-o0O0o-

***Ryan helps with writing their script and stuff (see description smosh videos).**

**A/N I know, not much has happened during this episode, but I hope you still enjoyed it! I'm thinking about starting another story (a Tobuscus one) but I'm not sure if I should wait until this is finished first. Let me know what you think I should do! And please review about what you thought about the chapter, reviews really motivate me to write :)**


	14. The Approval

**A/N Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took a whole week for me to upload even though I had a holiday, but in my defense, I've just found mysteryguitarman and played Happy Wheels for the first time, and that can take up quite a lot of your time… Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

-o0O0o-

The hospital visit was pretty uneventful. After having to wait for quite some time, the doctor just checked Lysa's head and back and concluded that everything was healing nicely. He also didn't have any news on the amnesia, she just had to wait and be patient. God, Lysa was getting really sick of those words. There was one thing she wanted to know though.

'Do you think I'm fit enough to go to school?' She asked. Kalel gave her a weird look, but the doctor looked understanding.

'I understand that you probably really want to stop sitting around, but I'm not sure if it'll work. Don't you think your memory loss will be a problem?' He asked. Lysa shook her head.

'Nope, I think I can handle it.' She replied. 'But do you think I'm physically capable of going to school?' The doctor nodded, and Lysa felt relief flow through her.

'You're physically more than capable.' The doctor said. 'You've healed very fast so far, and if you're sure your amnesia won't be too much of a problem, I'd definitely recommend that you go to school.' Lysa felt like shouting in joy. She managed to restrain herself, since she didn't want to look like a fool in front of the doctor and Kalel, but inwardly she was doing a happy dance.

'Thank you!' She responded happily. 'Could you please write a note to, erm, my guardians, saying why I could and should go?' She added, thinking that she also should convince Ian and Anthony. Well, they couldn't really say no. She had the right for education. They couldn't deny her that.

'Of course.' The doctor confirmed. 'If you just wait a few minutes, I'll have it ready for you in no time, and than you're free to go.' He left the room through a small white door, leaving Lysa and Kalel on their own.

'So, you wanna go to school.' Kalel said skeptically. 'Are you sure that's a good idea?'

'Yeah, I really want to meet some people from my own age again, and I also don't want to get too far behind on my education.' Lysa said. She began to think she was a bit of a nerd in her previous life.

'But you don't even know how old you are!' Kalel protested. 'To which class will you go? And what if the people you meet want to know more about you? Are you willing to tell them about your situation?' Lysa shook her shoulders. She had thought about this for quite some time, and she wasn't going to back down now.

'It's easy to find out in which class I am, I'll just have to take some tests to see how much I know.' She explained. 'And on the situation thing; I don't think I'll mind people knowing about it, as long as I trust them. I'm not gonna shout it trough the classroom, but if I make any friends, they can know about it.' Kalel smiled in response.

'_When _you are gonna make some friends, not if. And I can tell you've given this a lot of thought. I'm not really sure if I agree yet, but I can understand you're situation. I'm sure Ian and Anthony will come around.' She said smiling. Just then, the doctor came walking out of the door in which he previously disappeared.

'Here's your note.' He said, handing a paper to Kalel. 'And good luck. This will be your last check-up unless there are complications, so goodbye.' This time, Lysa _did _shout out in happiness. After she realized that this could be a little insulting towards the doctor she looked up sheepishly and softly apologized, but the doctor just laughed.

'It's fine.' He reassured her. 'I understand that you want to move on with your life. But please, don't hesitate to call if anything happens. I don't want to regret this decision later.' Lysa nodded in response, and she and Kalel said their goodbyes. The ride back to the smosh-residence was filled with happy chatting and laughter. Lysa couldn't wait bringing the men at home the news, and convincing them to let her go. This was going to be great.

-o0O0o-

After Ian and Anthony were done filming and the crew had left, they felt exhausted down on the couch. Ian sighed.

'God, I love my job, but I'm glad I'm done for today.' He said, leaning his head back on the pillow behind him.

'I know what you mean.' Anthony confirmed. 'I'm just glad we're completely done for the day. Remember that time in which we still had to edit a Lunchtime and an Ian is bored after shooting for an entire day? That wasn't the best experience ever.' Ian chuckled and silently nodded. He suddenly thought of something.

'Speaking about Lunchtime, shouldn't we look how our latest one is doing, see if there are any more responses?' He said, already grabbing the laptop in front of him.

'Good idea.' Anthony agreed while Ian was starting up Youtube. He opened the video they were looking for.

'Wow.' Was his only response when he looked at the views. Anthony just silently nodded. They both stared at the number of views in awe. Eight million. In one day. That's more than double of what an average video on their main channel even got! People must have been sharing this, a lot. They quickly took a look at the replies. There were still a lot of people who didn't believe them, but there also were a growing number of people who _did_.

Quickly, Ian opened the mail address on which people could respond. More than twelve thousand unopened e-mails. Quickly, Ian typed "Lysa" in the search-engine. Twenty responses! Ian fist pumped in the air. Wait, none of them had "Lysa" as subject. His excitement dropped a little and he opened the first mail. The first thing he felt was disappointment. It was just a list of girl names, copied from somewhere on the internet. The other mails turned out to be just the same. He felt Anthony slump down in his seat next to him. All Ian did was staring at the screen in disappointment. He was so sure that they had found Lysa's family! Out of the eight million people, no-one had known Lysa?

'Well, better luck next time.' Anthony said, sounding defeated. Ian just nodded and pushed the laptop away. Just then, Kalel and Lysa came walking in, happily chatting, and unaware of Ian and Anthony's disappointment.

'What are you guys so happy about?' Ian asked grumpy.

'I can go to school!' Lysa shouted excited. 'The doctor said that I'm physically good to go!' She happily waited for an answer. When that didn't come she asked: 'What do you think?'

'That's great Lysa.' Anthony murmured. Lysa frowned.

'Guys, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for me or protest loudly, not this!' She asked, still practically shouting. Ian got irritated by her loudness and replied kind of harshly:

'There still isn't a reliable response on our video, even if it's been viewed over eight million times, that's wrong!' He immediately regretted his harsh tone, when Lysa backed of startled. She didn't reply like he suspected though.

'It's been viewed over eight million times?' She said excited. 'That's great! I'm sure it won't be long until someone _does _recognize me.' Kalel nodded in agreement.

'Yeah. No need to be all grumpy.' She said happily. 'If even a quarter of those people will share it with their friends, and a quarter of all those friends will share it too, and it will go on like that, I'm sure her family will see it in no time.' Lysa agreed by shaking her head up and down frantically. Anthony didn't really share their certainty just yet.

'But…' he started, before he was cut of by Kalel.

'No buts.' She said sternly. 'We're gonna celebrate the eight million views and that Lysa can go to school, and you're gonna forget all this stupid doubt. D'you have anything nice to eat here?' Ian and Anthony cheered a bit up from Kalel and Lysa's vast belief. They weren't so sure about the second thing they were going to celebrate though.

'So, the doctor is sure you're ready to go to school.' Anthony said uncertainly.

'Yup!' Lysa replied happily. 'If you're still not convinced, I've got a note here in which he explains why it'd be good for me to go. I don't understand half of it, but I'm sure your great minds will be able to figure it out.' She said, while throwing a folded paper on Ian's laptop. Ian hesitantly picked it up, and Lysa and Kalel made their way to the kitchen, continuing their happy chatting, and searched for something nice to eat. Meanwhile, Ian and Anthony read the paper and they couldn't think of anything to protest with. They guessed they had no choice now. They'd have to stop being so protective and let Lysa do something on her own. And they didn't like it.

-o0O0o-

**A/N Aw, aren't Ian and Anthony two overprotective mother hens? (No idea if that works in English, but oh well) Anyway, thank you guys for still reading and enjoying this story (at least, I hope you do). A shout out to guineagirl5 and Doingit for reviewing! You're awesome. **

**I'm glad people still like this story, despite of the lack of action and romance. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter! Anyway, please review, they make my day. Constrictive criticism is greatly appreciated! Peace off!**


	15. The Friend?

**A/N And, another update! Yay! Enjoy.**

-o0O0o-

It wasn't very easy to find a school that wanted to take a girl with amnesia in, but eventually Ian found one that wasn't that far from their house. After a test the school had given to Lysa it turned out she was in the second class of high school, which meant she was probably fifteen or sixteen years old, if she didn't skip a class or did one twice. Also, after they gave her a test to see how far she was in this year it turned out that she actually was a bit further than most of the classes. It shouldn't be a problem to keep up for her if she entered a new class, which was a big relief for all three of them. It was Monday, two weeks after she joined the smosh-household when she went to school for the first time. Because it was her first day, Anthony agreed to drive her to school, but they would get her a bus-card as soon as possible, since they really didn't have time to drive her every day.

'So, you're nervous?' Anthony asked after they pulled out of the drive-way.

'A bit.' Lysa answered, not trusting her voice to say anything more. Honestly, she was extremely nervous. Everyone was nervous on their first day to a new school, especially if they entered in the middle of the year, but on top of that, she wasn't so sure anymore if she could do this with her amnesia. She began to wonder if this really was such a good idea as she initially thought when Anthony replied.

'There's no need to be. You're gonna be fine. I promise.' He assured her.

'Right.' Lysa replied sarcastically. Anthony sent her a skeptical look, but didn't reply. They rode the rest of the way in silence. Anthony only broke it when they stopped near the school.

'Good luck Lys.' He said, smiling. Lysa smiled back.

'Thanks.' She said, before grabbing her bag and exiting out of the car. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Right, she could do this. She reported herself at the reception and walked to the classroom the receptionist told her about. Thankfully she had arrived early, and the room was practically empty when she entered. She sat down in the back left corner and grabbed her book out of her bag. She started to scroll trough the pages when someone walked up next to her.

'Lysa, I presume?' The teacher said when he stood next to her. Lysa nodded in response.

'I'm mister Tealeaf; I'm going to be your history teacher for the rest of the year.' He introduced himself. Lysa silently snorted at his name. Poor man. 'We're at chapter five, paragraph four at the moment, about the cold war. I understand you've already handled this subject?' Lysa nodded again. At this, the man continued on another subject. 'Are you alright with it if I ask you to introduce yourself when the class starts?' This time Lysa didn't nod.

'Erm, I'd rather not.' She refused politely. The man gave her an understanding look.

'I suspected so.' He replied. 'You can stay in the back if you want, but I have to warn you: not every teacher will let you stay unnoticed.' At this, he walked back to his desk. Lysa couldn't help to feel a bit of panic by the thought of standing in front of a classroom, introducing herself. This was different than with the Lunchtime video. She was only with Ian and Anthony at that moment, and didn't have to face unknown people. At least, not directly. Here, she was with a whole class of unknown teenagers who were all judging her. While she was pondering about this, the classroom slowly filled with people. Some people shoot her short, judging looks, but most people just sat down on their seats, paying not the least attention to her. The seat next to Lysa remained empty.

The next class also wasn't very exciting, but in the third one something happened which Lysa wasn't so happy with. She was called forward to introduce herself. And that wasn't even the worst part. Someone recognized her.

'Hey, aren't you that girl from smosh? With amnesia?' A dark skinned boy asked curiously when she was about to tell her name. Some other teenagers also looked up when he said this.

'Yeah, you look an awful lot like her!' A blond girl agreed. Lysa nervously fiddled with her thumbs. Should she tell them? She guessed she had no choice.

'Yup, I am.' She confirmed as cheerful as she could. A loud buzz sounded through the room when everyone started to whisper with each other. People who hadn't seen the video asking people who she was and people who had seen it explaining it to everyone. Lysa just stood awkwardly in front of the class, enduring all the surprised looks thrown at her. After some time the teacher had had enough and silenced the crowd.

'Silence everyone! Let Lysa finish her story!'

'Oh, so your name is Lysa!' The boy who had spoken up first exclaimed. Lysa felt like slapping herself in the face. Now her name would go public and they'd never find her family. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

'Yes it is. Like you all probably know, I live with Ian and Anthony from smosh and have amnesia. I just started school here today.' She told them, before walking back to her seat in the back of the class.

'Alright. Thank you Lysa. Now we continue with the subject of gravity, and how it affects our body…' The teacher continued, but Lysa already tuned out. Still, people were looking at her, whispering to each other. She could guess about what. And they knew her name. It'd probably be all over the internet in no time. They'd never find her family now. God dangit! The class was over in no time and she prepared to sit alone in the brake, but to her surprise three girls asked her to sit over with them. Turned out they only wanted to know about her guardians, but it was at least nice to talk with someone. The rest of the day she sat next to them in class, and to her surprise she quite enjoyed herself, despite of the disappointment of revealing her name.

'So, d'you want to make some homework with us today or something?' Mariah, a girl who she sat with asked during a very boring English literature class.

'Sure!' Lysa confirmed. 'I'd have to ask Ian or Anthony though, but they're going to pick me up this afternoon, so I guess I could ask then.'

-o0O0o-

'Of course you can go!' Ian replied enthusiastically. 'To whom are you going?'

'Mariah. She's a girl I met in-' Lysa answered until Mariah popped up behind her.

'What about me?' She asked, but then she saw Ian. 'Ian! I love your videos! Could I please have a picture with you?' She shouted enthusiastically. Lysa only just restrained herself from face palming. This was really weird. Having your almost friend fangirling over someone you consider as your father, or at least a father figure. Ian replied surprised but friendly and let her take a picture, and not soon after that Mariah's father arrived to pick her up. Lysa stayed with her until five thirty, when Anthony came to pick her up for dinner. Over all, she had had a good day.

'So, how was it at Mariah's?' Anthony asked while driving away.

'It was nice.' Lysa replied. 'It was a bit weird sometimes, when she wanted to know all about you guys, but apart from that I really enjoyed myself, and I think she did too.' Anthony chuckled.

'Yeah, Ian already told me that she knew us.' He hesitated before continuing. 'Are you sure she isn't just your friend because of us?' Lysa frowned. She had already thought of that, but dismissed it quickly.

'I don't think so.' She denied. 'They first wanted to talk with me because of you, that's for sure. But I at least hope they'll stay friends with me because they like me.' Anthony nodded, also frowning. Lysa just realized that that's how he and Ian had to feel all the time. Not sure if people were friends with them because of their fame or their friendliness. Poor guys. She could relate now, and it wasn't fun.

-o0O0o-

**A/N And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I also hope I didn't make too many mistakes, and if I did I apologize. On another note, I really want to start up another story from which a plot-bunny has been bugging me for weeks, but that does mean that this one will probably be updated less frequently. So I'm not sure if I should first finish this story before starting that one. It's about Tobuscus by the way. Please let me know what you think I should do. I really want to write it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited this story, or put me on author alert. It helps a lot. Peace of!**


	16. The Goodbye

**A/N And here I present to you… the last chapter of No Memory! I hope you enjoyed the story and'll be happy with the way I ended it. **

**Why are you still reading this? Go read what you came for!**

-o0O0o-

Another week passed with Lysa going to school, smosh doing their job and no legitimate response on their e-mail for Lysa-knowers. Since her name was public now, the trio had changed the question from her name to the instrument she plays and the songs she knows. A bit less foolproof, but they had to come up with something. In the meantime, Lysa had grown quite close with Mariah and her friends, and was now almost daily visiting them. She had also acted in a video on the smosh main channel, which had also grown viral. She was even recognized sometimes on the street. But how was it possible that people recognized her in the street, but no-one had recognized her in the video? Sometimes she felt like she had known no-one before she saved Ian. It felt like the only explanation for the lack of right responses.

Lysa was conflicted. She loved the life she had at the moment, but she really longed for a parent, or parents. Not someone like Ian and Anthony, they were amazing, but like brothers to her. Not like a father. They couldn't replace one. She knew it was wrong, but Lysa couldn't help but feel a twang of jealousy every time she saw Mariah or one of her other friends doing something with there dads. But, at the same time, she didn't want to leave Ian and Anthony, and her new-found friends. Was her previous life as amazing as the one she had now? Did she have any friends? Would her parents be as great as Ian and Anthony? Could they even be? She didn't know anything anymore. Lying in her small cozy bedroom she was torturing herself with these thoughts and doubt, until Ian yelled at her from the living room.

'Lysa, come! You need to see something!' Somehow, Ian managed to sound both happy and sad at the same time. A feeling of fear and anticipation overcame Lysa. Could it be? Did the mail they'd been waiting for finally arrive? She slowly stood up, suddenly feeling reluctant to find what was on the other side of the wall. Did she want this. She sighed. It wasn't like she really had a choice.

-o0O0o-

In the living room Lysa found a smiling Ian and Anthony, but both also had tears in their eyes. Her eyes started to sting too, and she walked over to them. No-one said anything; Anthony just wordlessly opened an e-mail, revealing a stream of pictures and videos of a girl with short, light-brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her.

She recognized every moment. A wave of memories hit her. Grabbing the table, she closed her eyes and let herself be dragged along with it.

She saw a younger version of herself being abused by her parents and placed into a child services location, falling into a deep depression. She saw herself at the funeral of her parents. They had died in a car-crash, ironically.

Somewhere in the distance she felt someone grab her and put her down on something, but she paid it no notice. She was too engrossed in the memories flowing all around her.

After the funeral she had to go to an orphanage, only ten years old, still deeply depressed. After about six months, she and another girl that she was very close with were adopted by a couple that couldn't get children themselves. Finally, she crawled out of the deep dark hole of her depression and found some joy in her life, smosh playing a huge role in that process. There videos always managed to cheer her up when she was having an especially bad time. She made friends, had amazing parents and finally healed from the trauma her biological parents had brought upon her.

She was visiting a friend in another state when her train had stopped in Sacramento and she had to step over to another one. Since that train didn't arrive in two hours, she decided to go for a walk in the centre of the unknown city. The rest of the story was known already.

Somewhere in the distance she heard someone say something to her. She shook her head, trying to return to reality again. She opened her eyes and found herself lying on the couch with a concerned looking Ian and Anthony staring at her. Turned out Ian was the one talking to her.

'Lysa, what happened? Are you okay?' He asked with a breaking voice. Anthony also demanded an answer, concern plainly visible on both of their features.

'I'm fine.' Lysa answered weakly. 'If all your lifetime memories float over you all at once, it can be a bit disorientating.' The eyes of the men widened when they realized what she'd just said.

'You've got your memories back?' Anthony asked flabbergasted. Lysa nodded.

'Thank you, Captain Obvious.' She said with a small smile. But her guardians seemed to miss her sarcasm.

'That's, that's great! Awesome!' Ian proclaimed. 'And?'

Lysa thought about it for a second. Did she want to tell everything to them just yet? 'Let's just say it's like a Hollywood film. Very dramatic, but with a happy ending.' She answered after a moment. The answer didn't seem to completely satisfy her almost-brothers' curiosity, but they seemed to be satisfied with it for the moment. Trying to change the subject and distract herself from the more painfull aspects of her past, Lysa got up and grabbed the laptop. 'Let's take a look at that e-mail, shall we?'

-o0O0o-

Two days later, at six AM Sunday morning, Lysa woke up. She was unable to fall asleep again, and began pondering about the day to come. This was the day. This was the day her parents and sisters would come. She was excited, frightened, happy and sad at the same time in the prospect of seeing them again and leaving with them. This would be the last day she'd sleep in this bedroom and stare at the white ceiling. The next time she'd fall asleep in her old bedroom, in Nevada. In her parents house. God, she missed them now that she remembered them. She really wanted to see and touch them again. But, this was also the day in which she would leave her friends, Kalel, and most importantly, Ian and Anthony. They had done so much for her and she loved them so much! Unfortunately, her old house was quite far away from Sacramento, and she wouldn't be able to visit her newfound brothers often once she was gone. Probably only sometimes in the holidays. After pondering about this for some time, she decided it was useless to stay in bed any longer, so she got up and walked to the living room.

Trying to distract herself from what was to come she put on the TV on a low volume to not wake Ian and Anthony, and zapped between the channels. Finding nothing interesting, she decided to go watch a DVD. It wasn't hard to choose one, and after a couple of seconds she pulled the Lord of the Rings trilogy out of the cupboard, deciding to watch it for like the umpteenth time. Just as the Fellowship ended and she got up to put the Two Towers in, a yawning Anthony came walking in, also still in his pajamas. He sat wordlessly down next to Lysa and watched with her. After about half an hour, so did Ian. No-one spoke until the film ended.

'So, you like LOTR huh?' Ian asked, when the credits appeared.

'Yeah. This is like the hundredth time I've watched it.' Lysa answered. It was weird remembering that.

'Cool. You've got some pretty good taste in films.' Ian replied monotone.

'Thanks.'

Lysa coughed to cover up the awkwardness. 'Well, we better get ready. Kalel and my friends will be coming in two hours, and my family shortly after that. We don't wanna be late.'

The shoulders of both of the men slumped down in the prospect of loosing Lysa, the girl they had started to care so much about. They were a strange family. Two men in their twenties who made Youtube videos for a living and who weren't a couple, and a teenage girl who had just lost and regained her memory. Lysa was pretty sure it was the only one in the world. But it was a great family.

After two hours, Kalel and Lysa's friends arrived. Saying goodbye to them was hard, but Lysa didn't cry. But, when her parents and sister arrived, Lysa couldn't hold back her tears. Salty water streaming down her face, she flew in their arms. 'I've missed you so much!' She whispered, sobbing into her mother's chest.

'We've missed you too honey.' She whispered back, crying just as hard. After a couple of minutes, Lysa walked back to her other family. The two men were also tearing up. If this continued much longer, they should be careful to not flood the street. Before she could say anything, the small girl was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

'I love you guys so much. I'll miss you.' She said, shaking, after they'd pulled back.

'We'll miss you too.'

Lysa smiled, pulling herself together. Slowly, she turned around, walking back to her old life.

'Goodbye.'

-o0O0o-

**A/N And that was it. The final chapter. I'll may do some bonus chapters, but I'm not sure yet. You guys will see. I hope you like the way I ended it, it was pretty hard to write. I must admit, I partially ended here because I'm really liking my other story "Survive" with Tobuscus (hint hint) and wanted to go write on that full-time, but I mostly ended it here because it seemed like a good time. Please, please, please tell me what you thought about the story. I'd appreciate it very much. I'm going to go to bed now. Trying not to be sentimental about the ending of my first ever story. Peace off!**


End file.
